


A Series Of Incredibly Fortunate Events - JeanMarco Week '16

by SimplyTsundere



Series: A Series Of Series [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Classic Rock Songs, Cuddling, Enjoy the smut and the sweetness, Eren Is a Little Shit, F/F, Feelings, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Halloween Costumes, Haunted Houses, Heavy Drinking, I'm Bad At Tagging, It was nice guys, It's come to an end, JeanMarco Week 2016, M/M, More Costumes, Nonbinary Hange Zoë, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Party, Piercer Eren, Piercings, Pumpkin carving, Radio Host Marco, Risque Texts, Rooftop Makeout, Sexual Tension, Small Smutty Bit, Smut, Someone Gets Sloshed, Sunsets, Sweaters, Sweet Dates, Tattoo Artist Jean, Tattoos, Trunk-Or-Treat, Ugly Sweaters, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, fear of the dark, past trauma, texts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-21 21:54:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 43,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8261696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyTsundere/pseuds/SimplyTsundere
Summary: JeanMarco Week '16 - Radio Host Marco has just moved and is wishing, desperately, for a good artist for his tattoo but he is insanely picky. Who wouldn't be for a full back piece?! Hange informs him that the man who did their tiger side piece is good and would be a good fit. Agreeing to check him out and the shop, Marco heads down before work to Electric Steel. Immediately he gets an off vibe from the place but nonetheless continues. After perusing the artist's portfolio at the piercer's direction Marco wishes to meet the artist. Sparks fly when the two instantly but heads.





	1. Once Upon A Wish - 10/17 - Fairytale/Magic

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! JeanMarco week is upon us! Y'all all know I love me some of these boys. I am so weak. So, my take on these prompts is gonna be a bit different. Each chapter will have light mentions of the prompts (some will be more heavily focused than others) and each chapter will change perspective so tomorrow will be from Jean's view! This will be one universe so all chapters will go together to tell one story instead of oneshots per prompt. Please forgive me for how unrelated this first chapter is. It's awful but I hope you'll enjoy it!! 
> 
> Cheers,  
> ❤♠Neko❤♠

"Are there even good artists in this fucking place?! I swear Hange I'm gonna scream." Leaning his head against the window of the small cafe Marco Bodt shot his bespectacled, brunette companion a frayed glance.

They reached across and patted his hand "Hey, the guy who did my tiger piece is here. I know you didn't really trust anyone aside from Jayce with your body, in more ways than one, but c'mon man Jayce isn't here. My guy is _really_ good and decently priced."

He sighed and shrugged off the chilled hand " Listen, I didn't move to this podunk fucking mountain town for this. I  _wish_ there was a good artist, pretty boys, and a decent selection of musical opinion in this place."

"Yeah, the gay radio host who goes _gaga_ for those with artistic talent isn't asking for ice in hell or anything." Rolling their caramel eyes, Hange chuckled at his wish.

"Hey, it's not my fault. I'm picky and need the world don't ya know? I've been here for 4 months and I still haven't found a good artist. Knowing you this guy is probably a fucking loud mouth that'll have me out the door before I can blink."

"Jean's not that bad but.....you just...you have to know how to take him." Hange paused, pushing up their glasses onto the bridge of their nose.

"Hange that's code for 'Oh he's an asshole but you'll get used to it' and I don't like the sound of it." Marco recoiled slightly at the description he'd been given arching a brow at his friend.

"Hahaha, well that's up to personal discretion," digging into their coat pocket Hange removed a business card and slid it across the small table "just give 'em a call. They got a pretty fun piercer too in case you wanna add some metal."

Marco examined the card "Electric Steel...wow they already sound like douche bags. I'll promise to go check it out but I can't promise I'll do anything. Your side piece is killer though I'll give him that."

"Thanks, about time we both get back huh?" Hange rose and slung on their white overcoat as Marco wrapped his scarf over his neck. After their early morning coffee meeting Marco headed home. Getting off work at 6am was soul sucking to say the least but at least he could meet up with Hange as they headed to work. Being a chemistry professor suited them but he definitely did not want to be bothered with going into work at 6am, he'd rather opt for his late nights. Marco had moved from bright lights and city sounds to a decently populated rural town a couple hours away. He was still a bit unsure if he preferred police sirens or roosters in the mornings: both were about the same level of annoying.

Driving to the apartment he already began to hear the wretched creatures screaming. It was a wonder to him how something so small could have such a lung capacity but then he remembered babies were worse. With a chuckle to his own recollection he headed up the stairs to his small apartment building just on the outskirts of town. His first move was to draw the curtains in the bedroom. Sunlight streaming in would prevent him from sleeping and he had promised Hange that he'd investigate their tattoo artist, not to mention he had errands to run, so he needed all the sleep he could get.

Once he'd removed his makeup, showered, and fixed himself something to eat he'd crawled into bed. After several hours of failed attempts sleep he rolled out of bed and began to prepare for the day. He'd covered his visible tattoo and pulled on a pair of khaki slacks with a deep blue button up beneath a pale blue sweater vest. Sliding on his floating framed glasses, he grabbed his phone then headed out the door. The kitchen needed restocking so the grocery store was first, then paying the bills, and finally swallowing his own assumptions of the tattoo parlor and visiting.

In the very moment he pulled into a parallel space in front of the shop he had his reservations. From just outside he could see the atrociously painted walls and decor. Whoever had painted and decorated needed to be shot in his humble opinion. At no point in time, for any reason, did he see mustard yellow and fire engine red mingling in a pleasant way. On the walls hung what he thought to be various posters but from outside he couldn't tell. Summoning the strength of will he exited his car and headed towards the front door.

A tattoo machine neon sign scribbled out "Open" and he had to force down his will to retreat. What kind of reputable shop could have such awful decor? Pushing the thought aside he stepped in and was met with warmth and the scent of apples and cinnamon. He knew it was fall and that was a casual air freshener scent but he found it rather soothing. Stepping over to the posters screwed into the wall he realized that each poster held images, sketches, that perhaps the artists of the shop had drawn. They were rather good. His thought process as he investigated the shop was interrupted by one of their employees.

Mocha colored hair hung just above turquoise eyes "Can I help you?" Examining him further Marco raked his eyes down the man's frame. He was dressed in a pair of tight jeans and a baggy Def Leppard shirt while his face was studded in metal. Two brow piercings on each, double industrials in each ear and a slew of cartilage piercings paired with his dimple piercings and his labret gave Marco the immediate response that the man had to be their piercer. His clothing didn't give way to an tattoos aside from one peeking below his left sleeve so it only further added to his assumption.

"Ah, forgive me, yes I'd like to see your artists' portfolios." Marco provided a polite smile as he spoke, hoping to search the tone of the man in front of him.

"We only have one artist and both his portfolios are on the coffee table. These are all his designs as well so if you see something you like he could certainly replicate it for you." Gesturing over towards the lobby area next to the jewelry counter he extended a hand. Escorting him over, Marco followed the man to the area and took a seat on the cream microsuede sofa. Leaving him to his devices the man stepped away silently giving Marco not much to gauge him on. Over all the man had seemed professional and polite so at least it was a step in the right direction.

Thumbing through the photo albums of previously executed tattoos Marco examined each thoroughly. For his idea he needed a particularly stunning artist and anything less than the best was unacceptable. As he closely inspected them he had yet to notice a single blown out line, anything wrong in anatomy or proportions, his shading was extraordinary and his saturation was incredible. Judging from his work Marco believed to be more than highly capable of creating the work he wished so he stood and approached the counter where the man from earlier was standing.

"Hi, excuse me, I'd like to speak with your artist. Is he around perchance?" Marco interjected as the man was cleaning the glass.

Raising his brows in surprise he nodded "Oh, sorry. He's here but he's finishing up with a client so it might be a little bit, maybe a half hour?"

"Alright would you mind if I waited on him to finish?"

"Not at all. So, you're looking for a tattoo?"

"I am."

"Cool, oh and my name is Eren, I'm the piercer here." He extended a hand to Marco as he smiled widely.

Returning the action Marco smiled and shook his hand "Marco. Nice to meet you. I figured that was the case....what with uh, all _this_."

As he wove his hand over his face Eren chuckled a light laugh "Haha, that's usually everyone's first guess. Jean has piercings, several, but he's got more tattoos than anything and I myself barely have any you can see. Everyone normally makes the easy guess."

Marco leaned against the wall by the front door "Well that does make it easier. Does he have many?"

"Jean? Oh well he's---" Eren shifted his head towards the narrow hallway behind him "see for yourself." Shifting his gaze towards the man at Eren's right Marco was momentarily taken a back. His hair was covered by a white bandana while his tattoos were clearly visible in his knee length white basketball shorts and cut out tanktop. It was certainly not the dress he had expected in any way, shape, or form. The cut in his tanktop came down to his hips and Marco was too busy staring at the sleeve down his right arm and the leg piece down his left leg to notice him staring back.

The moment he glanced up to meet sharp amber eyes he straightened himself "You're the artist here?"

With a raised pierced brow he gave a lift of his chin "I am. Can I help you, uh, _Khakis_?"

At the tone in his voice Marco grinned facetiously and shook his head "With that condescension in your voice I don't think you can, no. Your work is good but not good enough to deal with _that_ kind of behavior."

Scoffing he looked to Eren "Hey, Eren, if you lost a _stick_ I think I found it."

Insulted Marco raised his hands and nodded as he stepped towards the door "Oh yeah, no, you _definitely_ cannot help me."

Eren shot him a glare so Jean stepped over to him grabbing him by the elbow "C'mon, c'mon, I'm kiddin'. We like to joke around here. What can I do for you?"

"For starters you can take your hand off me." Marco glared down at the pale hand secured to him.

Releasing him Jean stepped back "Alright. Lemme make up for it. Why don't we go sit down?"

" _Sure_...." Marco gave him a skeptical glance but followed him over to the sofa. As he'd watched him he noticed particularly how he paid attention to the symmetry of his face. Jean had a black hoop through his right nostril, two black captive rings through his bottom lip and a curved barbell through his left eyebrow. There were small plugs in his earlobes and a couple horseshoe hoops behind each. It seemed even in the art of himself he found it necessary to be symmetrical. His tattoos had drawn him in as he noticed his knuckles reading "Lost Soul." He found that one a bit funny.

"Is this your first tattoo?" He asked pulling Marco from his own mind.

Looking over to him he shook his head "No. I have two."

"May I see them?" Jean asked with a smirk, obviously not believing him.

Marco could play this game, so he grinned wolfishly "Afraid not, they're.....located in rather _inappropriate_ places on my body."

"Oh? Is that so? Shame. What are you looking to get from me then? Another risque tat?" Unfortunately it seemed his action only further encouraged Jean's jesting.

"Not quite. I'm looking for a full back piece." The surprise on his face was a nice change.

Amber eyes widened slightly as he pulled in his left ring with his teeth "Hmm, that is a lengthy process. Do you know what you want exactly, do you have a design in mind?"

Leaning back on the sofa Marco began the idea explanation "I'll be leaving the main design up to you. I know most artists hate that since it'll be on my body and it should my choice but I don't like doing things that way. I'd simply like to see what it is that you come up with. I'd like a tree of life concept up the length of my spine and faeries, along with whatever other magical creatures you'd like to add. My only requirements are the tree of life and the faeries anything else is all you."

Jean took in his information and nodded slowly "I see....that's impressive, time consuming, expansive, and expensive. That will by _no_ means be cheap you are aware yes?"

Marco laughed openly "Ahahahaha, of course I know that. I'm not an idiot. I expect to drop a good bit on it and as honoring such when I make my appointment I'll give you a $600 deposit.....if you are willing. There is a catch in my design. I don't want to see it. I want you to create something of your own volition and I will abstain from seeing it until it is _completely_ finished."

It was then Jean's turn to stare owlishly and laugh "Haha! Are you _serious_?! You want a perfect stranger to ink you and not tell you what it is? You'd trust a perfect stranger for that?!"

"I would trust you to ink me _with_ a design why shouldn't I without one? I looked at your art. All of it. I've seen no blown out lines, no smears, your shading is impeccable as is the vividness of the color. Your proportions and anatomy are also incredible. There is no doubting that you are highly talented and personally I don't trust you, but as an artist and a professional my body is your canvas. You gave my friend their tiger piece and I've inspected it rather well so I expect you to show the same detail in my piece." Marco's features hardened as he explained and awaited Jean's response.

"So, you want me to use the basis of your idea, expand it, and tattoo it without showing you. Have you received a blind piece before?" Jean posed curiously.

"Correct. All my pieces have been blind pieces."

"You don't even know me and I don't know you though, how could I create something for someone I know nothing about?"

"How about we fix that as you're working? Take what you learn of me to create my tattoo. You have the basic idea up my spine so we can follow that and go from there."

"This is by far the most interesting idea I've ever heard during a consultation, also leaps and bounds the c _raziest,_ but I like it. Fine. I'll do it, I like a challenge but I'd need you to sign some paperwork and check my schedule for openings."

At the glimmer of excitement Marco caught sparkling in Jean's eyes he rose to his feet "Very well. My job keeps me at rather odd hours so anything I do for a bit will have to be in a very small window of time." The two walked over to the glass jewelry counter and Jean fiddled around with the computer, printing up some forms. Once they printed he sat them atop the counter and prepared his receipt book. While Marco was reading over the conditions and signing the forms Jean was searching through his schedule. Marco finished signing the papers when he noticed a furrow begin working it's way between Jean's eyes, growing deeper the longer he flipped through his schedule.

"Oh fuck me!" He exclaimed as he shut his appointment book and turned to move. There was a loud rip and Marco stepped back to see Jean's shirt now completely ripped at the side. His stomach was now exposed showing a rather interesting spectacle. Marco's eyes roamed over his pale skin taking in the tattoos covering his skin and trying to ignore the bright green dermal piercings on his hips. There was an interesting pattern he could only make out half of until Jean grumbled something and just completely removed the tattered tanktop.

From behind him Eren whistled "Oooow! Hey there topless haha."

Jean groaned "How many times I gotta tell you to stop rubbing it in that I'm single?!"

"Only everyday." He grinned.

"Bite me Jaeger!" Jean snarled.

Waggling his eyebrows Eren walked up to him and inched closer to his exposed bicep "Sorry, but I don't like _salty._ "

Brow quirked Jean retorted quickly "That _isn't_ what Levi said." Marco would have liked to say that he was paying attention to what was going but that would have been a blatant lie. His eyes were drawn to the incredible art wrapping it's way over the right side of Jean's chest before sneaking down his sternum to collide with a piece coming up from his hip to collide and encircled his pierced navel. It was incredible. Even his physique was nothing to scoff at, not remotely, he might have been thin but he had to admit he was gorgeous.

"Hey?" He was called by Jean as he wove a hand in front of his face.

Shaking his head, Marco cleared his throat "Erm... sorry, did you say something?"

Jean nodded "Only that I have a time scheduled for walk ins for about 4 hours that I could let you have. I'm pretty much booked solid for the next two months aside from my walk-in times and two slots on Friday. Would your job allocate you to be here around this time a couple days this week?"

"Uh perhaps," working out his mental math he took a moment "I get off at 6am but I don't sleep until 9. If I came here at 1 stayed until 5 I'd have 2 hours until work. Sounds good to me. I can sit for the rest of the session on Friday if you can do that." 

"Aright. Sounds good, the whole time of Friday can be about 7 or 8 hours. Give me your I.D. and if it works we can start it tomorrow or today, whichever is easier." Jean took the plastic from his fingers just allowing the ghosting of his fingers over his own. He made a photocopy of his I.D. and the signed paperwork while he dug out the promised deposit. Carrying so much money always made him uncomfortable but he counted it out and switched Jean the bills for his I.D. It took him a bit by surprise that he'd offered to start that day....he didn't have anything else to do but to go back home and sleep if he felt like it so he decided to go back to the tattoo room with him.

The room was quite intimate with a desk on one side with the tattoo chair to the other side and a sink to it's left. Jean worked scrawling something while he sat on the bench awaiting him to finish sketching up a design. Before he moved to get to transferring the image he excused himself from the room. When he returned his was hearing a thin cotton jacket zipped up to his collarbones. Perhaps he was cold but more than likely he knew how it wouldn't exactly be good to be tattooing with no shirt. After he washed his hands Jean rolled over to where he sat perched atop a stool.

"Gonna need ya to take your shirt off." Jean spoke as he rose from his stool grabbing a razor, a small bottle of lotion, and a stick of deodorant.

Complying Marco stretched his arms over his head removing his vest and unbuttoned his shirt placing them on the bench behind him "Alright, done. Gonna be kinda strange to have another man shave my back."

Jean arched a brow "Considering you can't see it I think it's better that way. Does it make you uncomfortable?"

"Not at all. I'm more concerned for the razor. Been told I have a hairy lower back once or twice." He turned to say as Jean began slicking the lotion over his skin.

"They weren't wrong you do have a surprisingly hairy back but it's far from being the worst I've seen. Really, it's not even that bad. There's nothing wrong with body hair." Jean shrugged it off as he ran the razor over his back from shoulder to waistband.

Marco snickered "Hahaha, you prefer your men with body hair, Jean?"

Stopping in his tracks he moved to meet Marco's russet gaze "Don't recall telling you I like men so what makes you think I do?"

Flat expression on his face, Marco rolled his eyes "Please. Your piercer mentioned 'topless' and you then proceeded to ask why he was ragging on you for being single. While gathering you like men it also informed me of the fact you prefer to be on the receiving end of pleasure in the bedroom when it comes to homosexual relations."

"Well, give Freckles the Church Boy a shiny medal. Congratulations, I like men but I also like women now shut up and let me shave your back. I'm not gonna hit on you or anything don't worry." The grumbling groan that sounded in his throat made Marco feel a little victorious.

Pushing the idea Marco smirked "Oh but you didn't answer my question. Do you prefer your men with body hair?"

"Depends," he sighed "on the location. Now are you done? This was supposed to help me get to know you not the other way around."

"I wouldn't let a perfect stranger tattoo me blindly. This is give and take and if you don't know how to operate that one I feel bad for your lovers. In return for that.....I'll tell you...that I am not a 'Church Boy', I hate the nickname Freckles, and I only dress this way when I'm in the public eye and have to go to the bank. I feel like they judge me there and I find it.....quite _unsettling_."

"Oh haha. My lovers are incredibly lucky I'm amazing. Alright, bankers make you so uncomfortable so you dress like you're going to church. How do you normally dress then?"

"Hmm, probably a pair of jeans, a t-shirt, my cardigan and maybe a scarf. I don't get too cold but when I do I'm miserable so I tend to avoid the possibility."

"Interesting. I don't normally dress the way you see me here. It gets far too hot in this tiny room so I wear my workout gear most days. Now that it's starting to get cold I won't have much of a problem. I'm the opposite of you I stay absolutely frigid most days. Must be nice to be a personal heater."

"Pretty awful actually, so that's why you dress like a hoodlum. Nice. Just what's hiding under the bandanna?"

Jean finished shaving his back and tugged it off, raking his fingers through his two-toned pecan and flaxen hair "It's kinda unruly since I hold it back most days. Lie down for me, I'm gonna start the outline. Watch me." After applying the stencil and transferring the outline to his back. Jean rolled his stool over to the sink, washing his hands and drying them before sliding on a pair of black latex gloves. Catching his attention Jean began assembling his tattoo machine. Lime green and black seemed like something Jean would own. As he grabbed a needle package he made sure Marco watched as he removed a clean, sterile needle from the package and inserted it into the machine.

"Okay, I'm ready." Marco bundled his sweater under his head and stretched out on the table closing his eyes.

Noticing him close his eyes Jean paused "Do you have problems with the machine?"

Marco exhaled a relaxed "No. They soothe me. I'll probably fall asleep in all honesty."

"Wow you're a _freak_." Jean replied as the hum of the machine began and the first line in his tattoo.

While the needle punched in and out of his skin Marco retorted casually with "A guy with knuckle tattoos does _not_ get to tell me _I'm_ a freak."

"I meant of the bedroom variety more than likely. Most people don't like being tattooed nor can find it so appealing they fall asleep." He huffed.

"Good observation. What's with the knuckle tats anyway? Lost soul?"

"That's a loaded question but I never really found a place to fit in. Even with my friends it all felt wrong. I just assume I'm meant to be somewhere I haven't found yet. What about you, tell me what one of your tattoos is or where it is."

" _Incredibly_ low on my right hip. That sounds interesting, were you born here?"

"About 20 minutes from here but yeah. Oh? So low as in I'd see your junk if I asked to see it?"

"Your gay is showing, Jean, but yeah. It was my second tattoo."

"Watch it. I didn't say I _wanted_ to see your dick. You're not really my type, all churchy and shit."

"Easy there. What is your type then?"

"Hmm, tall, nice smile, bright eyes, preferably pierced or tatted, a good sense of humor, intelligent, likes rock music, can stand to get their ass beat in some Mortal Kombat."

At that Marco laughed softly thinking of how he saw that in the mirror every morning "Sounds interesting."

"What about you, what's your type?"

"Funny but knows when to cool it, a bit sassy, I like a good challenge you see, not afraid to experiment here and there, spontaneous, kind, warm heart, with eyes that could tell a story," he paused seeing how long it would take for him to notice as he dropped the next words "doesn't care when I wanna spoil _him_ , probably shorter than me. I think rock music is a must too and Mortal Kombat is fine but I'd rather be joined as I wreak havoc in Steelport."

The moment he finished the tattoo machine stopped and he cleared his throat "Ugh. Saints Row huh interesting."

"Hahaha, yeah, let's pretend _that_ was the interesting piece of that."

"I'd like to pretend a _lot_ of things. What do you do exactly Marco?"

"Calling me by name? I don't usually tell people what I do. I get strange looks."

"Well you wouldn't prefer Freckles. C'mon, I'm learning things. Let me learn a little more."

"Fine, I'm a....journalist of sorts."

"That's not being honest."

"Okay, tell me, you seem like a night owl. Do you listen to the radio in the car when you're going home?"

"I keep it on The Ride, yeah, why?"

"Well," Marco moved to sit up, smirking almost ear to ear. Jean sat back and turned off the machine as he allowed Marco to reach out his face. Curling his finger under Jean's chin he lowered his voice "You're listening to 104.9.... _The Ride_."

Jean's eyes widened as he recognized the honey tone "Holy fucking shit. You're the goddamn Doctor."

Laying back down, Marco shrugged "I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about."

"And I'm a goddamn space monkey. Holy shit I knew you'd be hot." Immediately Jean wrinkled his nose and placed his hand over his face in embarrassment.

Marco giggled "Nice word vomit there space monkey. You can put your hand there but I'd still be able to see that blush from across a football field."

"It's not smart to pick fun at the guy tattooing you." He snapped back.

"It's fine. I was used to it in Berscilla I'll be used to it here."

"It's pretty awesome though. Question, how'd you get the handle The Doctor, got a thing for Doctor Who?"

"I have a doctorate in broadcast journalism, my first and middle name make the initials MD, and yeah I do like Doctor Who. So you listen to me ramble at night which means you probably know more about me now."

"I think you're bullshitting on the radio. Isn't there supposed to be a tattoo on your neck?"

Rolling his eyes Marco licked his thumb and rubbed it over the left side of his neck "I told you the bankers skeeve me out and I don't like being judged just because of my tattoo."

"Can--Can I see it all?" Jean asked hesitantly. Jumping down from the table Marco went over to the sink and grabbed a paper towel wetting it sufficiently. Rubbing it over his neck he cleared away the makeup from his skin slowly revealing the compass rose and the words "Where will you run to, Lost Boy?" Staring blankly, Jean scanned over his skin before Marco stepped back over to Jean still standing. Finger in his waistband he tugged down the right side by his hip just enough to show a the beginning of a galaxy-scape.

"That's all ya get to peek at, but listen, it's 5pm so we should find a good stopping point."

Jean turned his face away to avoid showing the blush on his face "Mhmm, I know. I was gonna finish a branch but I think it's fine to wrap it here. So uh, Lost Boy, huh? No wonder you pointed out my knuckles."

"I like fairytales. Peter Pan was always a favorite of mine. I never wanted to grow up, I'm still afraid of my age catching up to me but no one knows what you look like on the radio so I have a couple years left." As he stood chin to nose with Jean in front of him, he couldn't help but chuckle. The guy thought he was hot, he was in fact his type, and he was trying not to blush as he bandaged the fresh bit of tattoo he'd had done. It was cute to watch. Sure, he was brash, but he couldn't deny he had a killer face and a nice body. Perhaps it would be a little fun to mess with him for the duration of the week.

When he was finished Jean cleared his throat and looked to a still shirtless Marco "Uh, can I make a wish?"

"I'm not a genie, I don't grant wishes." Marco responded with a bit of a laugh as he reached for his shirts and scarf.

"Humor me. If I say I wish to see all of that tattoo on your hip what would you say?" Jean watched carefully as he pulled on hs clothing and stopped at the threshold of the door.

Turning his head over his shoulder Marco grinned "Keep wishing," as he walked down the hall he whispered to himself "if you made mine come true, I'll make yours come true. Just like _magic_."


	2. Forgive Me Father For I Have Sinned - 10/18 - Trick/Treat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trying to recover from the awkward moment in the tattoo room, Jean drives home and relaxes to a bit of radio. Of course, it's The Ride. While laying in bed he hears Marco will be at the church's trunk-or-treat he's taking his nephew to. How will he handle meeting the obviously attractive, tempting radio host in the public eye?

What in the hell had happened to him? He sat back on the stool and reflected on the events of the last good couple of hours. Marco, a man he insulted to his face upon first meeting, had not only still allowed him to tattoo him but also ended up being the voice he listened to on the radio. His voice sounded smoother in person, something akin to satin or perhaps silk, and how he'd have loved to wrap himself in it. Tanned skin, freckles dusting their way over his skin to the fact that he was willing to bet were everywhere, deep and warm umber eyes, and a smile that seemed all too inviting captured him. He'd not wanted to listen so intently, to hang on every word he'd spoken, but it was hard to not hear the pronoun choice when he'd spoken the words "doesn't care when I wanna spoil him" bit.

Gay, incredibly toned, mysterious, playful, gorgeous: Marco was a temptation. He wished he wouldn't have blushed so fucking hard in front of him or gushed like an idiot. It was kinda hard when he looked just as good, hell better, than what he'd imagined as he fell asleep to his voice. Lights out, ready to sleep, something about Marco's voice was just soothing allowing him to sleep peacefully. Now he had to stare at him shirtless, trying to not examine the way the muscle of his hips were so chiseled or how the raise and fall of his stomach could practically allow clothing to be washed on it. He'd made a fool out of himself and now he had to deal with the repercussions.

Basically asking to see his dick in his tattoo room so he could get a glimpse of that hidden tattoo had been incredibly sleazy. How he was going to get over wishing to know the mysterious tattoo he didn't know but for his own sanity he'd have to figure it out. Eren had berated him most of the day for his actions but like always he managed to let it slide by with an occasional witty retort here and there. After a couple more appointments thankfully his mind had settled and he was free to tattoo with a free and clear mind. By 10pm he was ready to shut down the store and head home.

Eren was dismissed around 10 while Jean stayed a little later to clean up everything and secure the store. It was a little after 11 when he got into the car and began the long drive back home. Living so far out in the stix wasn't exactly optimal but it was relaxing. There were no sounds to keep him awake or bright lights aside from the telephone pole's dim lighting. Even with no distractions Jean's body fought sleep but there was a combination of things that helped: darkness, a comfortable ambient temperature, and the sound of Marco's voice on the radio. Marco's ability to lull him to sleep was a secret he hoped never slipped.

On the way home, he turned on the radio and laughed to himself as he heard Marco's voice "So, there are times where we all feel stupid, like the world is against us. I personally enjoy those times.....after they pass of course. Why? It's good to learn from our past actions so we don't repeat them. What's better than that is hearing that other people have done the same thing. Why don't we have some fun tonight? I wanna hear the stupid mistakes, the word vomit, the embarrassing moments that let astronauts see you from space. Maybe we'll help others avoid similar situations or just give someone a laugh they needed tonight. Okay, Yadkin Valley your Doctor is in so bring on the fun."

Jean cringed. He didn't have to know what spurred on the topic of the night. His own word vomit had created a discussion over the radio. Was Marco making fun of him? Maybe he was trying to help, make him laugh?? He was quite unsure but even pondered calling in. During the drive he listened to many people call in recounting tales of absolute mortification. Honestly hearing other people's funny fumbles and unfortunate blunders made him feel a bit better about earlier. Pulling into the drive, he lowered the radio and exited his car anxious to already lie down.

Showered, stomach sated, and in bed Jean grabbed his phone and turned on the radio. He shut off the screen and sat it on his nightstand as he laid back against the bed and closed his eyes. Listening to the commercials sucked but before too long Marco's velvety voice came over the speaker.

"Alright, you night owls. We all know Halloween is right around the corner, in just a week actually. In accordance with spooky traditions 104.9 The Ride will be at Mt. Lilly's trunk-or-treat tomorrow night broadcasting live from 6-8pm. Your favorite late night host will be in costume handing out candy so come on by and say 'hello.' If you can find me before 7, outside the booth, and recognize me, then a $100 prize will be yours. Make sure you join us tomorrow night but for now just enjoy the throwback to one of my own personal favorites." As his voice faded out the intro sound of the creaking door for the song " _Thriller_ " came over the radio. Jean had to laugh at how dramatic Marco was before he realized he was completely fucked. His nephew had wanted to go to that very trunk-or-treat. He had to see Marco in costume....in public....and try not to blunder.

It hit him in that moment. Maybe that was why Marco's theme for the night was embarrassment. Whatever it was Jean had to hope that whatever his nephew did wouldn't be too embarrassing. As he lay in bed and continued to listen to Marco's voice he began to find himself nodding off. Eventually his body's will to sleep overcame him and he slept until late into the morning. It was around 10:30am when he finally woke meaning that he had overslept. The shop opened at noon and he still had to shower, get dressed, make coffee, and pick up his little nephew.

Grabbing his phone he texted Eren and headed to the closet as he perused his clothing. While he was selecting his attire his phone vibrated in his hand so he looked down and was thankful Eren was actually awake for once.

Rolling his eyes Jean scoffed and tossed the phone back to the bed. Since that was settled he figured he could just decide on his dress after his shower. After shuffling out of the shower clad in a towel he stepped over to the closet once again. Deciding on a pair of jeans and a deep emerald v-neck, he threw a black button up on over it and a thick coat. He picked up his keys and opted to forego his coffee to instead just swing by the cafe while he was out. His sister lived in the next county over so it was a decent length drive there and back but if he was going to be late he'd make it worth it.

The radio was tuned to it's regular station until he picked up Donovan. He enjoyed mashing the screen on his touch screen radio display with sticky little fingers and Jean did not approve. While he was in the car he kept a C.D. in the player and controlled it with the buttons on the steering wheel . Jean was very protective of his vehicle but that was because, as far as he was concerned, children were menaces. Donovan was no exception to the thought, however, with his bright, wide amber eyes and soft features he managed to sway Jean's thoughts a bit.

When he picked him up, he gave his sister a hug, a peck on the cheek, and bid her farewell as he was off to get back to the shop. During the ride back he stopped by a coffee shop to pick up his coffee and get Donovan a banana muffin he promised to give him only if he was good at the shop. Of course he readily agreed and even waited until they got to the shop to begin eating it. Jean ruffled his hair as he left him on the sofa in the lobby with his Nintendo DS. Eren kept him rather busy and entertained during the times that he had a client come in.

"Uncle Jean!!" He heard Donovan call as he was sketching out some of the design for Marco's piece.

Setting down his pen he got up from the desk and made his way to the lobby "What's up, kiddo?"

His eyes almost bugged from his skull as he noticed Marco sitting on the sofa "Your 1 o' clock is here!"

"Thanks, buddy." As he scanned Marco he couldn't help but notice the difference in his attire from yesterday to current. Faded jeans and an old Red Hot Chilli Peppers shirt with a pair of white converses seemed to fit him. No matter what the man wore it seemed he could pull it off. He tried to not make it so obvious that he was staring at him but when he saw the smirk splitting Marco's lips he knew he was made.

"Afternoon, Jean. Ready to get started?"

"I need to clean up the room since it's a bit of a mess, but come on back." He rubbed the back of his neck and led the way back to the tattoo room. Last time he'd not been so nervous but now he thought he saw hand tremble as he organized his desk. Clearing away everything aside from the next piece of Marco's stencil, Jean moved over to the sink to wash his hands. Turning his head over his shoulder, he was about to ask Marco to take off his shirt to see that he already had. His eyes examined his well built torso once again, paying to attention to how the freckles fell around his collarbones. Stepping over to his table he ran over the area very gently with the razor just to be safe.

As he smoothed his hand over his back, Marco shivered "Your hands are ridiculously cold, man."

"Sorry," he chuckled "this is gonna be a bit cold too."

Rolling the stick of deodorant over his back, he transferred the stencil's ink "Alright, that's good. Just lay down for me." Marco obliged and laid down placing his shirt beneath his head. While he spent time cautiously outlining more of Marco's tattoo he heard him slowly drift off. Examining him for a moment, Jean couldn't help but think he looked so.....sweet like that. There was a slight smile on his lips as if whatever he was dreaming about was something pleasant. Around two hours had passed while Jean set to finishing some shading on the tree now stretching up the length of Marco's spine.

Careful to avoid the blue napkin folded in waistband, Jean maneuvered his way around his lower back as he outlined the faint lines in a faerie's wings. As he shaded in a slight powder blue into the veins of the wings Marco's breathing changed. He lifted his head slightly, eyes cracked just a tad, and sighed deeply.

"Nng...hey, Jean, what time is it?" Marco murmured softly.

"Hmm, about 3:30pm. Long night?" He asked curiously.

There was a hint of pride in his voice as he chimed in with "Don't you listen to my show?"

"Only until I fall asleep." The words were out of his mouth before he could stop them.

Marco snickered "Hahaha, guess that segment on word vomiting didn't help huh?" Clenching his jaw and trying to avoid thinking about the blush he knew was on his face Jean continued to tattoo. With a bit of a jesting tone he pushed a little further "It's kinda cute you fall asleep listening to me. What is it? My voice? Boring program?"

"None-ya." Jean replied with a narrowed glance.

Prodding, Marco continued to push the subject "You literally told me you thought I was hot and you fall asleep listening to my show. Don't think you could say anything else to embarrass yourself." Jean wanted to beat his head into the nearest wall but he wasn't wrong. There was only two or three other things he could say to embarrass himself.

"Fine. Your voice is....soothing. I've always had issues sleeping but I dunno it's--" pausing for a moment he searched for the right word "it's relaxing."

"Never been told that before. I appreciate it."

"You're welcome....so, uh, _Thriller_ huh? An old favorite?"

"Yeah, I mean c'mon, the master of horror himself Vincent Price and the King of Pop? Sign me up."

"Haha, I feel that. Next time though, play a little BÖC."

"We talkin' _Burnin' For You_ or _The Reaper?_ "

"Either. Though since you want Halloween-ish then I guess _Don't Fear The Reaper_ would be best."

" _God_. You have impeccable taste." Marco blinked owlishly before quickly changing the subject "So, tell me, what's the most ridiculous tattoo you've seen?"

Jean snorted "Seen or tattooed? 'Cause there's a lot of both."

Marco hummed in thought before answering "Hmm, how about one example of both?"

"Alright, dated a dude with "your welcome" right below the waistline. Misspelled and in patina copper colored ink." Jean grinned at the memory before continuing "Gave a chick with a black widow right at her inner thigh. It ain't the impression you wanna give....that spiders are building cobwebs in there, ya feel me?"

At his boisterous laughter Jean lifted his machine "Hahahahaha, oh my god that's awful. Tell me you ran when you saw that?!"

With a sigh, Jean rolled away to get to his color caps "I didn't. I should have.....but he was _hot_."

"Pretty boys will be the death of us all. So, what's up with the lime green gun?" Marco smiled and nodded towards his machine.

Gesturing to the wall Jean smirked and raised a bicep " _This_ is a gun, _this_ is my tattoo machine. Ya know artists hate that right?"

"Yeah," Marco paused "I do, but you all have something interesting to say in response. I promised myself I wouldn't ask, but uh, what's up with the kid? He your son?"

As he continued he shook his head "Nope, Donovan is my nephew. He wanted to go to that thing at Mt. Lily tonight so I promised I'd take him. My sister couldn't and I haven't seen him in a while so he's gonna spend the night with me."

Marco's eyes widened in glimmering curiosity as he lulled "Oh? You coming to see me? How _sweet_ Jean."

"Bite me." Jean snapped.

"Careful, might take you up on it. You gonna see if you can be the first to catch me in costume?" Marco winked before closing his eyes to listen to the soft hum of Jean's machine.

With a bit of intrigue Jean responded lightly "Dunno. Do I get that prize if I do, even if I have an unfair advantage?"

"Oh I go all out for Halloween with full makeup, contacts, costume...the whole nine. I'll make you a deal, Jean. You find me first and not only will I give you the prize I'll take you on a _date_."

Jean's hand stopped moving as he shut off the machine and stared "I-I....who's to say I wanna go out with you Marco? Hell, you'll probably make me sleepy."

Leaning up once Jean had finished Marco hummed "Mmm, because you think I'm pretty and I think you're _gorgeous_......even if you insulted me to my face yesterday."

"I'm sorry about that!" Jean interrupted.

Continuing Marco jumped down from the table "I know. Also, who cares if you fall asleep, you can sleep on me. I don't bite.....unless you _ask_." Feeling the air leave his lungs Jean stood silently and tried his best to disregard what he'd heard. Marco's lips had curled into a sinister grin as he moved away to clean his back and get a bandage. With his back turned he hadn't noticed how much closer he'd stepped. The moment he turned around Marco was less than a stride's distance from his position with his head tilted to the side. Jean raised and turned an index finger asking him to turn silently.

He was more than a touch afraid of what might come out of his mouth if he tried to speak. His heart was racing and he had no idea how to react to Marco's proposition. On one hand it was amazing because " _holy hell look at him_ " while on the other hand it might not be a good idea to involve himself with this clearly manipulative man. Marco was beautiful, far more beautiful than anyone he'd ever been with but that just proved that maybe he was doing this for fun. What if he was asking him out as a little joke since he got so flustered?

His mind was running a thousand miles a minute as he finally secured the tape along the bandages edges. Once he was finished Marco turned to grab his shirt from the table and Jean turned to pull off his gloves. Had Jean been paying attention he might've noticed Marco in no rush to exit the room. When he turned back Marco stepped forward and lightly placed a hand at his right shoulder. Pressing his back to the wall Marco placed one hand beside his head, palm flat on the wall as the other moved to lift his chin gently.

Staring up into those warm russet eyes was like staring into melted chocolate: temping and oh-so sweet but the more you stare the more you want it. He felt powerless in that moment, trapped by a man who sapped the will to do anything else from his bones. As he gazed into Marco's eyes he could see the mischievous sparkle dancing in them but the moment he knew he was a goner was when he felt Marco's thumb run over the left hoop in his lip. In happened so fast he couldn't register it. The decadence of the delicate, fleeting kiss they'd shared sent his head reeling.

By the time he knew what happened it was over and Marco's lips were near his ear whispering lowly "Forgive me, I don't know the protocol for tipping on multiple sessions so I hope that'll do until Friday."

"Donovan!" Jean snapped to when he heard Eren shout his nephews name and turned to see him standing in the hall.

Marco chuckled lowly "Don't worry, he's only been there to see me talk." As he backed away with a wink towards Jean he grinned at Donovan "You're not allowed back here, you know? Rules. I do look forward to seeing you and your uncle tonight. Make sure to make him wear something nice okay?" The sounds of Marco's speech faded as he walked down the hall leaving Jean to question his sanity. Sliding down the wall he sat on the ground with his knees to his chest trying to make sense of the world he'd been thrown into.

For some reason Marco had kissed him and god what a kiss it had been. His stomach was aflutter and his veins were lit with something that he knew was more than desire. How could such a gentle kiss have felt so good? Just from a single fleeting connection to those cashmere lips he felt as if he were floating........and he didn't ever care to come down. Marco was a drug and he was high on him. Another taste was all it would take to have him hooked, just another fix no matter big or small. It didn't seem so bad now but maybe that was the serotonin and oxytocin talking. Why Marco found someone like him interesting and attractive he had no idea? What was good about him anyway, especially compared to Marco?

It wasn't until Donovan came bounding into the room that he was struck back to reality "Uncle Jean!"

Shaking his head and blinking his eyes Jean tried his best to focus "Sorry, lil' man, what's, uh, what's up?"

Energetically leaping into his lap, Donovan looked up to him "We need to get ready!! Did you bring your stuff?!"

"Yeah bud, it's in the car. Here are my keys, take Eren and go get it alright?" Jean fished his keys from his pocket and placed them in Donovan's hands. He grinned widely and ran out of the room to drag Eren out to Jean's car. It had been a hassle to get everything together the other morning but he had a feeling getting ready in the shop was going to be another thing all together. When Donovan returned he was carrying his small bag of his costume and Eren had his duffel bag tossed over his shoulder. Jean took it carefully after cleaning up the room and heading out into the lobby to get Donovan's makeup done.

If his nephew wanted to be a demon then he'd make him the most fearsome little demon there. Granted they were going to a church so he didn't think it would be too appropriate to go too overboard but the special effects makeup courses he took in college finally came in handy. While he had Donovan go sit on the sofa once he was finished he needed to take the time to change into his own attire. A dark twist on the Mad Hatter was by far one of his favorites. Completing the look with sinister makeup, yellow contacts, ripped clothing, painted nails, and a little bit of fake blood on a broken teacup he was ready to go.

Eren was left in charge of the shop for the hour they'd be gone which more than likely meant he'd turn the open sign off and play on his phone. Whatever. He never expected too much from Eren anyhow so he shoved the thought away. The drive out to the church wasn't too long but it was 5 minutes until 6pm and he wanted to be the first to find Marco. It wasn't so much for the money but he had to face the internal music that it was likely for the date. Marco was too tempting, too alluring to just simply turn down and it was thoughts like that one that had gotten him into trouble before. What was the harm in just one date?

Pulling into the parking area of the church Jean was pleasantly surprised at the turn out. There was a plethora of people handing out candy so he knew it might take a little longer than he thought to get through it all. Donovan was practically vibrating in his seat when he saw all the cars, more than anxious to get out and get his candy. After parking the car Jean reached into the backseat and grabbed his hatter's hat and exited the car. While he put on his hat Donovan rounded the car and took hold of his hand to drag him along. He laughed and allowed the little demon to pull him through as he heard the broadcast for 104.9 in the distance.

Dragging him through the first half of cars Jean received several compliments on his attire....though he heard of his competition and knew it had to be Marco. As they continued Jean kept his eyes peeled for Marco and his ear attuned to the broadcast. So far he was aware that no one had pointed Marco out yet. He still had time so he allowed Donovan to continue to drag him through the rest of the area to pick up his candy. Just as he was coming out of the final bend he saw who everyone had been speaking off but only his back and he fit Marco's height and build.

Turning around, the man at the trunk of the car sent a chill through Donovan. Jean had felt the bolt of fear run through him as the man turned around. A white out face met with black and red veins creeping up from his neck into his face, one black and red contact, blood dripping from his nostril, tattered robes on the right side of his body, and long black fake claws on his right hand. Whoever had done his makeup had done incredibly well, the dark circles and cracked skin were fantastic. Jean had heard the possessed priest was a good one but now that he saw it, there was no competition between he and them.

The man flourished a hand out to Donovan "Happy Halloween."

It was then Jean's turn to grin "And to you. It's a great costume _Marco_."

"Hahahaha, thank you, Jean. Nice Mad Hatter take." Marco grinned making the costume all the more terrifying as he had jagged prosthetics caps over his teeth on the right side.

Donovan's eyes lit up "Uncle Jean!! You gotta do that for me next year!!"

"Sure buddy, whatever you want. C'mon we gotta let Marco get back--"

"Actually I can have Mavin take over here. I need to take you two to the radio booth to announce our winners. You're the first to notice." He replied with a cat-like smirk as he took Jean's hand and drug him to the booth. Jean felt himself flush beneath his makeup as Marco gripped his hand while Donovan trailed at his side. When they made it to the booth he caught a glimpse of the daytime host Annie, a light blonde young woman with pale blue eyes. Marco took his seat in front of the microphone and pressed a button as he began. "Well, the search is over your Doctor. I've finally been found and our winners are Jean Kirschtein and his nephew Donovan. I'll still be around until the show starts tonight so be sure to stop by and ask to be forgiven by a possessed priest!"

He turned the show back to Annie and Jean sighed "Well great, now my name's on the radio."

"Of course," he shifted to Donovan "hey, why don't you come with us for a moment. Mavin could use some help at the car, wanna help?"

"Yes!! Can I Uncle Jean?!" His eyes lit up and Jean just gave a nod of his head. They'd left him into his partner's care to assist handing out candy while Marco drug him off to a place behind the church. It was a bit odd, and creepy, given Marco's attire and the darkness beginning to fall over them. Once again he was at the mercy of Marco as he leaned over him and pulled a $100 bill from his collar. The smile on his face said he was waiting for something before he'd hand it over and Jean didn't exactly like the looks of it. He looked as if he were planning something cunning and sly.

"This is yours I believe," Marco chuckled as he slipped the bill behind the waistband on Jean's pants "congratulations on winning the contest."

Jean caught his wrist before he could pull it away "So, your plan was to get me somewhere alone so you could test my reaction to you slipping your hand into my pants? I'd say it's not very priest-like of you but I guess it just depends."

"Rude. I brought you here so I could see how you'd react after earlier. The fact you still showed up and can speak to me normally as if I'm just another person and not my radio host persona makes me feel a lot better." Marco pulled his arm free and stared down at him.

"As far as I'm concerned you're Marco, the dude who walked into my shop for a blind back piece. Your job doesn't make you anyone different."

"I appreciate that, Jean, to a level you might not understand. No one often recognizes that I'm my own person. So, tell me Jean, when can I swing by and pick you up for our date tomorrow?"

" _Tomorrow_? Holy shit, Marco, I'm booked after 12:30 until close." Jean recounted, flabbergasted at the sudden date.

Marco chuckled "So before 11. Got it....I suppose 8 is a good time as any. Doesn't give me much sleep but I can do it so long as it's to take you out."

Jean met his will-sapping gaze "Haha, uh, fine. It gives me around 6 hours. Should I meet you somewhere?"

"How about outside the parlor?"

"Okay, that'll work."

"Good, then it's a date. Wear something you don't mind getting dirty, okay?"

Quirking a brow, Jean cautiously agreed "Alright. Now, there's something _I_ want." Trying to force down the nervousness floating in his stomach he pushed up on his toes and pulled Marco down by the purple scarf around his neck. Claiming his lips in a fervor Jean pushed against him as hard as he'd wanted to in the shop. Marco seemed to have no problem with his demand as Jean tilted his head to deepen their kiss. Every second in the embrace felt as if it were an hour as time seemed to slow. Jean tasted everything in their kiss from the sparks of lust to the spice of cinnamon lingering on his lips. It was beyond clear now that Marco was definitely dangerous with the way he could sweep him off his feet but it also just meant he'd have to make it harder for him.

Marco was the first to pull away with a grin plastered over his features. Jean simply huffed and raised his eyebrows as he released his hold on the scarf around his neck.

Voice lowered Jean pushed up on his toes before departing to whisper " _Forgive me Father for I have sinned._ "


	3. Smashing Pumpkins - 10/19 - Pumpkin/Spice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco gets bold, takes Jean on their date, gets him out of his clothes, and what else??

Jean's whisper against the flesh of his throat sent a chill down his spine " _Forgive me Father for I have sinned_."

Marco chuckled "Haha, sorry, no god here for I am a sinner in the hands of a vengeful god." Leaning forward he gave him a chaste kiss before speaking again "See you at 8am."

"It's date. Have a good night Marco, I'll be listening." Jean gave him a smile and walked off to presumably take his nephew back from an overly excitable Mavin. Marco stood there for a bit, hoping his makeup wasn't too fucked up. Judging from the fact Jean didn't have any on him he assumed he'd be fine but removed his phone just to make sure. After cleaning up a line by his upper lip he looked to the time seeing it was a few minutes before 7pm. The show had to start so he had to get back to the booth.

Being stuck at a church event while being on a rock station wasn't exactly the best idea they'd ever had but oh well. He only had to spend an hour there and once Annie made it back to the tower she'd be controlling his show until he could get back. It was one giant clusterfuck of an idea and he wasn't exactly thrilled about having to do it. So far the only good thing was getting to makeout with Jean. Chances were it was the only good thing to happen to him all day.

He couldn't help but want to mess with Jean he was just so fun. Sure, his attitude did take some getting used to but he was sure that wouldn't be much of a problem so long as he could put him back in his place, which he seemed to like. Jean was going to prove to be a lot of fun and he hoped the first guy he'd found here that he took an interest in wouldn't turn out to be a complete waste of time. Only time would tell, quite unfortunately, if his effort would be met with the payoff. The date tomorrow was honestly just dragging the guy to a place he already needed to go anyhow.

When he made it back to the booth he knew Jean would have the radio on so he decided to go out for throw out "Alright guys, it's 7 and you all know what that means. The Doctor will see you now. It's pretty fun down here at the trunk-or-treat so be sure to stop by for the next hour while it's still going. To kick off the night I have a good song that goes with the theme of the night, here is _Touch-A, Touch-A, Touch Me_." Part of the reason was for Jean to have a quick laugh the other was to freak out some of the people giving him dirty looks for his chosen costume. The rest of the time he was at the booth was draining to say the least. Having to remain so friggin' cheery and upbeat in front of all the people was a task in and of itself. It was one bad side of being in the radio business.

Annie took over around 8 while he drove back to the tower. Once it was around midnight he knew Jean would be getting tired and most likely was about to fall asleep. There was a small commercial break for a moment so he leaned back in his chair. The night's show had been pretty boring so he might have already fallen asleep so what if he wouldn't hear it? He didn't exactly have Jean's phone number to see if he was awake......but he did have his business card. Rummaging through the various sections of his wallet he finally found the card. With luck Jean's personal number happened to be at the bottom.

 

After a moment he had to laugh as he came over the radio "For those of you that remember this goodie, I hope it soothes you in a deep goodnight's rest like it does me. Here is, Blue Öyster Cult and _(Don't Fear) The Reaper_."

 

How sweet. Jean might be an ass, he had a great one too, but he could still feel those undertones. Maybe he was affectionate it just took the right person to drag it out of him. No matter, he was sure after their ridiculous date in a few hours he'd really be able to see what kind guy Jean was alone and in an unfamiliar setting where neither held the upper hand. At least he thought it would provide for an interesting experience and hopefully nothing would go wrong since he had to finish his session on Friday. 7 hours was not going to be fun if something were to happen.

Oh well, the thoughts were easy enough to push away while he continued the rest of the show. The night had been long and beyond boring but the moment the clock hands read 6:57am he knew it was time to sign off. Heading home had never felt as it had gone half as fast as it had then. Meeting up with Jean was beginning to cause a sensation of excitement to rush through him. It had been a while since he could recall feeling excited for a date. Even something as trivial as deciding what to wear after his shower seemed like a never ending task.

Jean's eyes had almost fallen from his skull when he'd seen how he dressed regularly so he decided something similar was in order. A pair of darkwash jeans, his chucks, and a white v-neck with his old teal and black, Aztec printed hoodie. Tossing his keys into his pocket Marco grabbed his phone and made his way out to the car. Just before leaving he made sure to send a quick text to Jean letting him know he'd be arriving soon. He wished it was warm enough for the motorcycle, he'd love to have seen Jean's face on that. Then again he supposed it they wore warm enough clothing it might be alright.

When he arrived outside the store Jean was leaning against the front door. Dressed in a pair of sweats, a thick grey cardigan, and a black beanie Jean gave him a subtle raise of his chin. Meeting him outside he rounded the hood and opened the door or him giving him a smirk as he slid into the seat. Once he was back into the car he changed the song on the radio. The last thing he wanted was to hear his own radio station blaring through his speakers. Because of the fact Annie's show wasn't his cup of tea he always kept the aux cord plugged into his phone.

Handing it over to Jean he grinned "Why don't _you_ put it on something?"

Staring at him, Jean shrugged "You do know I _just_ woke up an hour ago right?"

"Mhmm," Marco hummed as he glanced over to his mirror before shifting lanes "I sure do. Which is why I want to see what your mind wants to hear first thing in the morning."

There was a slight groan as Jean thumbed through Marco's vast selection of music "Geez, how much music is on here?!"

"Over 4,000 songs. I'm a radio host, do you know how music I listen to daily?" Marco chirped in response.

"True enough. Alright." Once Jean had selected a song Marco looked over to him and smiled softly before returning his attention to the road. It was a good choice. Just maybe Jean had remembered he liked The Red Hot Chilli Peppers. Californication was mellow and just the right tone for a morning drive. While Marco drove Jean leaned his head against the window humming to the song. He seemed a bit tired. Perhaps he didn't get enough rest.

Reaching over he placed a light hand to his knee smoothing over it softly "Hey," he called without turning "if you're tired we can just grab coffee and relax or you can go back home and sleep."

He felt Jean stiffen under his sudden touch "Oh, uh, no it's fine. Besides, Marco, I'm more worried about you. You haven't slept."

Marco patted his hand on his knee "I'll be fine. This is my schedule anyway. I don't normally go to bed until around 9 or so. Remember, I don't work until 7pm so I don't get up until around 4:30."

"What's it like to be nocturnal? Haha." Jean chuckled softly.

"It's literally like being a raccoon. You come out to annoy people with your chatter, eat when you can, scatter when light breaks, and hope to god no one sees the rings around your eyes." Marco joked as he turned to point beneath his eyes "See? These circles have makeup on them and I still look like an extra on The Walking Dead."

Jean laughed so hard it took Marco completely off guard "Ahahaha!! Are you fucking shittin' me right now? Marco you look hot. I bet you look hotter under the makeup, besides, trash pandas are cute."

Blinking owlishly Marco turned to face him once at a red light "You're serious? God. You're adorable."

Furious blush rising to the tops of his ears Jean sharply turned to peer out the window "Shut up."

Stretching his arm further over the console he poked a chilled fingertip to the dimple on his cheek "Haha, you're even _more_ adorable when you're pouting. Look at your cute little dimple!!"

Jean snarled and smacked his hand away "Would you just fucking focus on driving?!"

"Fine, haha, doesn't change a word I just said." Marco replied with a chuckle. As he continued the drive Jean continued to play various songs as they continued. He varied as the drive stretched on but it was rather nice. It was a nice look into the eclectic taste that Jean possessed which was just another reason why he seemed fantastic. When he'd made a wish for a good artist, pretty boys, and people with better music taste he certainly didn't think he'd the fucking trifecta and get all of them in one thankfully bisexual man.

When they arrived Jean stared blankly at Marco "You....you brought me to a goddamn pumpkin patch? Why may I ask?"

"Because, my radio room needs a little decor and your parlor needs a pumpkin too." He unbuckled his seatbelt and got out of the car awaiting Jean to join him.

In getting out of the car Marco approached his side with a smile "You're telling me I need a pumpkin.....what are you gonna carve it for me too?"

"Aww, you don't wanna carve it with me?" Marco jested as he leaned into his shoulder using it as an excuse to whisper by his ear.

Jean's posture straightened as he pushed him back "Oh ha ha."

"I'm serious. Wanna help me stab a vegetable and get covered in it's insides?" Marco stopped in his step and placed a hand on Jean's hip.

Eyes widening Jean averted his gaze "M-Marco..."

"Look at me," Marco lowered his head and turned Jean's chin towards him "what's wrong?"

"N-Nothing, can we go find your stinkin' pumpkin?"

"Hmmm, _only_ if you promise to carve it with me."

"F-Fine." Jean said quietly as if waiting for Marco to release him. Marco did as he apparently wished and removed the hand at his waist using it instead to gesture towards the expansive field ahead of them. Trying to keep a respectable amount of distance between Marco stayed a few inches off to his right. The Jean he was seeing now was a far cry from the Jean he'd seen the last two days. Jean seemed to be at ease when people were joking, he couldn't handle serious atmospheres as if he didn't understand how to handle himself. Maybe intimacy wasn't exactly his forte and if that was the case Marco had just a plan for that.

As they perused different areas of the various patches around the area Marco was examining smaller pumpkins. Looking up from his search he scanned the area to catch absolutely no sign Jean. His pulse quickened as he may have thought he tried to get away from him. It wouldn't exactly make for a great date. Walking around the area he still had no idea where Jean could've gotten off to. That was until he looked over his shoulder towards the neglected apple orchards over the hill. Jean was about to traverse the hill with one of the largest pumpkins in his arms that Marco had seen.

There was a huge grin on his face and Marco had to cross his arms and laugh. It was more than bit of a laugh to see how Jean was going to handle getting the pumpkin down the hill without falling. Unfortunately for Jean Marco's thoughts had a way of concreting themselves into reality. As he was coming down the hill Jean took another step down the hill, his footing faltering due to the morning dew coating the grass. Marco's eyes widened as he rushed over towards the hill just in time to get splattered with thick orange strings and pumpkin juice.

Flicking his arms to rid himself of the pumpkin pieces Marco looked down to see Jean covered in goop. Both of them were covered in pumpkin guts but were smiling. He couldn't help but laugh as he looked at the smashed pumpkin beneath him. Jean was an absolute mess but he was still laughing at himself and presumably how he covered Marco in the vegetable too.

He reached down to clear some of the pumpkin from Jean's face "Haha, look at you. You know when I said I wanted to get covered in a pumpkin's insides this was _not_ the way I meant."

Jean smiled to the side and flung some of the pumpkin towards Marco "At least I tried...maybe we should leave the pumpkin selection to you?"

"I think so too." Marco gave him a smile and pulled him to his feet "I have one I like over here. C'mon." Dragging him over to the patch he picked up the pumpkin and gave Jean a wary glance as he offered to hold it. Promising not to crush it, he decided to give in and hand the pumpkin to Jean as he selected another. It took him several minutes of searching to finally find a suitable second pumpkin. Since Jean was carrying the first he opted to carry out the second, stopping to pay for three pumpkins since Jean completely splattered the other one when he fell.

Placing the pumpkins in the backseat floors Marco drove cautiously to the coffee shop he and Hange frequented. The two, surprisingly enough, ordered apple cider with cinnamon sticks. Marco looked over to him suspiciously to see if he ordered it because of him or if he really enjoyed it. When Jean took several large sips of the drink he was convinced they just shared a love of the spiced beverage.

Jean turned to him as he took sips of his cider "So where are we going to carve these? Was this some part of your " _master plan"_ to get me to invite you back to my house?"

Marco grinned devilishly "The _audacity_ in that sentence is mind blowing."

Turning to raise a brow Jean scoffed "Hmph. _Sure_ it is."

"Well it's an invitation to do it in _my_ apartment." Marco spoke softly without turning his attention from the road.

"Are you serious? That's almost worse, dude. I've known you for two days and--"

"And _you're_ the one who shoved your tongue in my mouth last night if I recall."

"I...Marco, why are you like this?"

"I didn't say it was a _bad_ thing. Also, I mean, you might wanna get out of those pumpkin clothes."

"Guess you're right. Let's go then." Jean resigned himself to his fate while Marco drove back to his apartment silently. Marco tapped the steering wheel cover lightly to the beat in his head as he made to the drive of the apartment. He grabbed his phone, threw it in his pocket, and got out of the car. Following behind him, Jean unbuckled and grabbed one of the pumpkins from the backseat. Marco once again gave him a smirk and in returned he was met with a middle finger and an eyeroll. Leading him up the stairs and to his apartment, Marco opened the door and allowed him inside first.

Clear it wasn't what he expected Marco chuckled "What? I live alone. I sleep a lot and I'm rarely here."

Jean's eyes scanned over the meticulously cleaned apartment "I can tell. Jesus, are you sure you live here at all?"

"Maybe, I've only been here for a few months after all. You can go ahead and shower if you want. Wear whatever fits and I'll wash your clothes before you leave." Marco sat down the pumpkin and turned to him with a smile "The bathroom is through my bedroom though. First door down the hall."

"Uh thanks. You so sure about that?"

"Give me the damn pumpkin and go shower haha." Marco took the pumpkin from him as he sent him along his way. While he was gone he set to removing the tools requiring for transferring the pattern onto his pumpkin. Carving the radio station numbers and name in one wasn't going to be hard. He was more interested to see what Jean would be carving into his. If he would put it in the store or his home would also be interesting to see. During the duration of Jean's shower he decided to make a little something to sate his sweet tooth.

Cinnamon rolls to go with his still hot cider was the perfect morning pairing. The sweet smell was lingering in the air by the time the rolls had cooled and he was spreading icing over them when he heard the creak of the bedroom door. Jean's soft steps had surprised him so when he stepped into the kitchen causing Marco to have dropped the icing container into the sink. He tried his hardest to calm his racing heart at being scared half to death while Jean stood in front of him pumpkin clothing in tow.

Licking the icing off his fingers Marco hummed "Gimme a sec. Icing fingers," he looked back to him "alright, I'll go throw them in the washer."

Jean's delayed blinking accompanied his slow response "Uh...yeah. Thanks, about how long do you think it'll take 'cause your pants are pretty big on me." Returning to the kitchen Marco scanned the attire Jean had selected. A pair of sweats, of course something that could be tied, and his Bad English t-shirt. It was a wonder how the sweats were staying on at all, they were pulling so low on the front of his hips he could see the band of his boxers.

"I see that, Hilfiger. Once again I have to give it to you, good music taste." Marco grinned leaning against the kitchen island where the pumpkins sat.

"Your shirt so that credit goes to you, also, stop staring before you drool on yourself." Jean responded as he picked up a sharpie from the counter.

Marco wiped the corner of his lip with his thumb "Mmm, maybe I just can't help myself. It's like I've already won."

"Won? Won what?" Jean questioned as Marco rounded the corner of the island.

 _"Nothing,"_ he feigned ignorantly "just trace your design." Marco withdrew a KABAR pocket knife from his pocket and stabbed it into the top of his pumpkin. Staring in a mix of horror and shock Jean gaped. Brushing it off Marco continued to saw away at the top of the pumpkin, removing the top before sticking his hand inside, removing the insides, and tossing them into a large bowl in the center of the table. He had to fight the urge to shudder feeling the chilled, gooey, slimy insides curl beneath his fingernails. Flinging them aside he turned back to Jean who was still staring at him wide eyed.

He shook his head and began to outline a design on the pumpkin "Do I wanna know why you have that thing?"

As he carved the pumpkin with his knife he shrugged "Might as well carve it like a man. Just kidding, I just feel pretty naked without it, I always have it."

"Correct me if I'm wrong KABAR's are military issued."

"Some are."

"Were you Army? Marines maybe?"

"Dad was. It was his before he passed. He had my name etched in the blade. See?" Leaning over he pulled the knife out and held it out in his palm.

Jean glanced down catching the silver name at the base of the blade "I see. It's very nice, wonder if he thought you'd be cutting a pumpkin up with it on a date with a dude."

Marco chuckled "Is that your not so subtle way of asking if my family approves of my sexuality?"

"Do they though?"

"About 60-40. Depends on which side we're talking. My father's side is a lot more controversial on the subject but my dad didn't care. Dad said as long as I found someone that was willing to put up with my shit I should keep them 'cause chances are no one else would haha."

"You have a nice laugh, you know that? Your father was also right. You ragged on me for insulting you and joking around but you're just as much of an ass as I am."

"Perhaps haha. My father was a smart man." He grinned and sat the knife on the island before he drug Jean close to him by his hip "Also, don't think you can compliment me and expect me to gloss over it. Thank you."

Jean froze as Marco met his gaze before kissing his cheek "I, uh....you're welcome."

"Don't look so scared, Jean. Where's the guy that pulled me down by my collar last night? Who told me he wanted something then took it?" Marco searched his eyes trying to ascertain his mood.

"I..." Jean sighed and averted his gaze to reach over and fling pumpkin insides at him "dunno what you're talking about. Looks like you got some gunk."

Tilting his head, Marco nodded "Alright if _that's_ how you wanna play." Grabbing the bowl Marco clutched a large handful of pumpkin and lunged for Jean. Running towards the living room Marco hurled the insides smacking Jean on the neck. Taking the opportunity to reach him as he shimmied the guts off himself, Marco pounced him, pushing him back onto the sofa. Pinning his arms over his head Marco leaned down practically nose to nose with Jean.

Jean struggled for a moment before situating beneath Marco's heft "Marco."

"Jean. I think I have you figured out. I'm gonna test a theory." Craning his head to the side he released Jean's wrists and placed a gentle kiss to his neck just below his jaw. "I think," he spoke between lining Jean's throat in kisses "you have _no_ bite. You've got," another kiss to his neck "bark but when someone pulls you in intimately you can't handle it. You're _shy_ but can act first only when you really feel that desire tugging at your gut."

Trying his damnedest to not make a single sound as Marco's teeth scraped his exposed flesh Jean rasped "Maybe I am. Problem?"

"Nope, but now I know how to act. You could have told me," he sat up with a grin "but I guess too much pride. I should have guessed after that topless comment."

"Marcooo, do you have to make fun of me? Yeah, okay, intimate situations make me _awkward_. I can handle joking and being assholes but intimate moments make me unsure especially with someone like _you_.."

"I'm not poking fun. Just....admiring. Honestly, I kinda like the fact you're kinda shy. You know how adorable you are when you're not talking shit?" Marco hovered over him staring down with a smile.

"You're an ass!" Jean turned his face into the sofa cushion to avoid the heat of Marco's stare.

"With a great one. Why don't you _investigate?_ " Grabbing Jean's hands he placed them at his lower back.

Jean stared up at him "Marco!"

Purring against his ear Marco lulled "Aww, whats the matter, Jean? Is something wrong?"

Allowing his hands to slide over the curvature of Marco's ass he gave a hard squeeze "You _do_ have a nice ass."

"Mmm, thank you. You wanna get back to carving?" Marco hummed as he pushed his hips back into Jean's touch.

Jean smirked a bit as he wiggled his fingers "Think I'm enjoying myself right here haha." With the answer he wished Marco ran his hands up Jean's chest and leaned down to connect his lips softly to Jean's. This was nice. Laying atop him being able to delight in something as simple as secondhand cider and the feel of Jean's hands on his body. If staying up and not sleeping was rewarded with Jean he'd try to go the rest of his days without sleeping. Sliding his hand around to Jean's neck he was suddenly met with the texture of pumpkin strings.

Immediately recoiling back he sat back and frowned "Ugh. I think I need to get a shower too. Forgot I was covered in goo too. Why don't you go clear out your pumpkin while I shower huh? Maybe your clothes will be done by then too."

"There's pumpkin on my back _still?!"_ Jean bolted up forgetting his proximity to Marco resulting in him bashing their foreheads against one another.

"OW! Goddamnit Jean!" Marco placed his hands to his temples doubling over.

Jean placed his hands over Marco's "Ohmygod I'm so sorry! Marco I'm sorry. Are you okay?"

Marco groaned "Ugghh, headache. Gonna shower and move your clothes to the dryer. Be sure to check before I get out."

"Avoid direct water contact. Want me to wrap your back?"

"Sure. C'mon then." Marco climbed off his lap a bit woozy after their contact. He led the way to the laundry room where he promptly switched Jean's clothing from one machine to the other. Once the fabric softener sheets were tossed in he made his way to his bedroom. Searching around for what he wanted to wear Marco pulled open a couple drawers removing a pair of his flannel pajama pants and a pair of his boxers before heading into the bathroom. Jean was right at his side blushing slightly as he took his hand and led him into the bathroom. He pulled off his hoodie, his shirt, tossed it to the side, slid out of his jeans, and turned his back to Jean.

Glancing into the mirror he noticed the expression cross Jean's features. He looked a mix confused, aroused, and in awe. Marco chuckled to himself and grabbed the first aid kid from the shelf. Placing it on the counter he handed back the materials to Jean. Cautiously Jean began placing a bandage over his work while trying not to run his hands over the vast amount of Marco's body that was on display.

Rubbing his fingers over the clear bandage Jean gave pause "Alright, I uh, I think it's sealed."

"Thanks," Marco turned around and placed his hands on Jean's hips kissing his forehead "I appreciate it. Now ya might wanna leave unless you plan on joining me cause _these_ ," he snapped the band on his hips "are about to drop."

Jean averted his gaze "E-Excuse me then." He had to laugh a bit at Jean's ever reddening hue. After he departed he climbed into the shower and began to wonder just what Jean would do in his apartment by his lonesome. Even if he caught Jean rifling through his belongings he thought he couldn't exactly do much harm by himself. 20 minutes later he was stepping out of the shower and wrapping his towel around his waist. Once out of the shower he brushed his hair back from his face and opened the bathroom door. Much to his surprise he was met with Jean stripped down to a pair of lemon yellow boxer briefs. Crossing his arms over his chest he braced himself against the doorway and cleared his throat.

Spinning quickly on his heels Jean's amber eyes met his own. Marco could only smile as he grabbed his pajama pants from the vanity counter and walked out of the bathroom. Removing his towel he placed it on the edge on the bed and climbed into his pajama pants. His own modesty level was basically non-existent but Jean's was obviously a bit higher than his so he smirked and got a little closer. Now he could make out Jean's tattoos and his mind was ultimately blown by how much he was covered. An entire leg piece from the top of his left foot to up his hip that wrapped around his navel meeting the pieces from his right arm where his sleeve stopped at the wrist. He would have never imagined it was so extensive.

"Wow..." the amazed whisper left his lips as he stepped closer to Jean "you're _beautiful_."

Face heating beneath his stare Jean turned his head "Thanks."

Stopping once arms length away Marco tilted his head "Can I look at them? Can I touch you?"

"My tats?" Jean asked a bit surprised "If you want." With his permission Marco bent to his knees and ran his fingertips up his calf. It was incredible work but he knew the work he was staring at. His eyes scanned the scape. How beautiful was the celestial heavens and forest scene wrapping up his leg. Animals and goddesses and faeries frolicking while when he stood he examined the piece on his chest and arm. Fingers ghosting over his skin, Marco examined the ink on his pec before grabbing his hand to turn it over and examine it further. Demons and devils, levels of hell, fire, desolate black sanded deserts, sludge black rivers, demonic carnival rides and skeletons and souls trekking through it all. It was horrible but beautiful. A black fire wrapped vine lead down his sternum to meet the white vine of wrapped ivy that encircled his navel.

Meeting his gaze Marco smiled warmly "You did this yourself didn't you?"

Jean nodded softly "Most of it. The places I couldn't reach I trusted my mentor with, it was what made him decide to apprentice me."

"This is incredible, Jean. I'm really glad I left my back in your hands." He inched closer and placed a chaste kiss against his lips "Seriously, Jean, _all_ of you is beautiful."

Kissing him in return, Jean then laid his head against Marco's shoulder "You're _not_ allowed to tell me that."

Wrapping his arms around Jean's thinner frame he chuckled "Haha, and why is that?"

"It's foul play."

"Why? I'm telling you the truth. You're gorgeous, funny, insanely talented, sassy, kind of an asshole, awkward, and adorable. How is any of that foul play?"

"Because....'cause it makes me not wanna leave. I'm standing here in my underwear in front of someone like _you_ , which in case you didn't know is a little intimidating, and I don't know what to do with myself. I was going to finish getting dressed since my clothes are dry but--"

" _I'm_ intimidating? I'm sorry but, you know, there's nothing for you _to_ do with yourself."

"Have you ever looked in a mirror? Of course you're intimidating next to someone like me. Broad shoulders, tanned skin, a cute face with freckles covering, what I'm willing to bet money on is, all of your skin and those big, brown doe eyes that are far too devious; You're like the opposite of me. You're kind, charismatic, professional when needed while I'm just a brash idiot. It's just...strange I guess."

Marco pushed him back his shoulders "Ever heard that opposites attract? I've looked in a mirror plenty but I think it's _you_ that needs to be hearing that. C'mere." Leading him into the steamy bathroom he wiped the condensation from the mirror and wrapped around Jean's body from behind, speaking by his ear "Look at you. How do you not see anything _spectacular_? You can be shy about it all you want and turn into me it's fine. I honestly did not expect to like you but I've spent hours with you. If I didn't like you would I have asked out before you finished my tattoo and risk a fallout? Hell no. You're a fun guy Jean, gorgeous face, nice body, stunning ink, topaz eyes that gleam ever so slightly when see something you like, a great taste in music and a sense of humor. There's so much about you that you're not mentioning."

"You've known me for like 3 days Marco. You couldn't have noticed all that."

"Do you think I was closing my eyes and listening to you talk for hours on end without picking up on things? Like watching your body language and seeing how you got excited on certain topics, what songs you picked to match your mood in the car and how they kept growing more upbeat to wake you up. How about the way you test the heat of your cider like a cat? Just place your tongue on the rim of the cup and feel the steam. It's the little things about someone that are the _most_ important."

"No one has ever noticed that about me....it's strange you pick up on that so well. I just-- It's weird that after just a few days you could be able to speak so plainly about stuff like this." Jean's cherry red flush made him giggle a bit so he led him away from the mirror to the edge of the bed.

Sitting down, he pulled Jean into his lap and buried his face in his chest "Don't care. Feels good, feels right, and you're kinda fun to bully. I _like_ this feeling so I'm going to pursue it."

"Uh, Marco?"

"Mhmm?"

"Can I put my clothes on now?"

"Why are you asking? I don't have to give you permission," glancing up Marco's lips split in a predatory smirk "unless you _want_ me to start bossing you around? Must be why you like guys like me. Wanna be put in your place? Or be pushed until you get over your flushing so you can push back?"


	4. One Small Victory For Jean - 10/20 - Rain/Sunset

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean gets a surprise, has some fun with Marco, and discovers the guy he likes is more than just a little bit of a sexy dork.
> 
> **Long Chapter Warning**

Jean rolled his eyes at the comment "I don't need to be put in my place and I damn sure don't need someone like you to do it." He flicked Marco between the brows and wiggled free of his grasp. As he was pulling on his clothing he turned his head over his shoulder and whispered softly "Maybe next time I'll think about it."

Rising from the bed Marco sauntered out of the bedroom breezing past with a comment of "Next time then." He still felt an incredible rush of various emotions. Marco had not only called him out on his shit once, but twice, and put him in a situation where each time he wanted to just see what would happen. There was something about the way Marco spoke, maybe it was way he could convey feeling, he didn't know, but he made him understand. Somehow he'd never even noticed the things Marco pointed out about himself.

He hated to admit it but he'd seen similar things in Marco. From how his eyes scanned the road but his face was turned just slightly towards the right so if he needed to turn to his passenger he could quickly. It was like he was always constantly scanning his surroundings being so meticulous. Why the need was there he didn't know but it was kind of nice how he was being paid so much attention to. Even the caress of his fingertips as he examined his skin or the way he was able to tell he did the tattoos himself, no one else had ever been able to do it. Maybe he needed to stop being so afraid to be in a close setting with him.

Being so close to Marco was a task in and of itself. He'd never felt so damn embarrassed in his life but maybe it was because of who Marco was. Marco had said it himself he loved that Jean treated him as if he wasn't his radio persona. Just maybe, if he was able to remember him as the sassy guy who came in, in khakis, again instead he wouldn't feel so intimidated. Well, that and try to forget he was one of the hottest men he's ever seen and the fact he wanted anything to do with him was mind boggling. For now he was going to return to the front room and carve his stupid pumpkin.

After pulling his shirt over his head he walked out to see Marco finishing cutting out the numbers for his radio station on the pumpkin. He snickered and grabbed the appropriate carving tools to begin cutting out the tribal design he'd drawn earlier. While the two were removing various chunks of pumpkin Marco decided to remove his phone and play music to fill the air. Jean found it a bit funny so he looked over at the phone and scanned the songs pressing play on one he liked.

Marco quirked a brow "Don't like the song?"

"You just got home from work, you _really_ play DJ at home?" Jean smirked a bit and went back to carving as Marco did the same. He didn't mind picking and choosing what they listening to. It was kind of nice to pick and hear the soft hum of Marco's voice as he sang along to the music he'd picked. As he swayed his hips to the music he swore he heard Marco snickering but decided to let it slide since his work on carving out "The Ride" was proving difficult. Tapping his shoulder he took the pumpkin and his small carving blade to smooth out the cuts and punch it out without taking the entirety of the pumpkin with it.

Once he was finished he leaned over and gave Marco a kiss "Hey, it's almost 11 so I gotta get back. Plus, you need to sleep."

Marco tugged him closer for anther kiss "Mmm, sounds good. I'll take ya back to the shop. C'mon." Taking hold of the pumpkin he tucked it under his arm and made a step towards the door as Marco snickered "Careful with the pumpkin haha." Jean rolled his eyes as Marco grabbed his keys and a jacket before the two of them made it down the stairs and out to the car. He had been a bit surprised to see him driving a Maxima but then again he supposed it did fit his seemingly normal side. What did surprise him was the motorcycle parked beside Marco's car.

"Holy shit," Jean gasped as he examined the bike "can't believe you own a Roehr."

"Can't believe you know what it is." Marco laughed to himself as he got into the car "It's too bad it's too cold these days or else I'd take you on a ride sometime."

Getting into the car Marco nodded "Yeah, true."

"Though," placing his hand on Jean's knee he sighed "maybe if we wear warm enough clothes we'd be alright on a _short_ ride if you wanted to go out one night. Either that or you can leech my body heat during the ride."

Jean found the touch comforting this time and relaxed "Mhmm, we could but I think your back needs to heal first."

"I dunno, I think I could handle it."

"We'll see. You know you finish up Friday."

"I know. I look forward to it."

"Really, you _want_ me stabbing you over and over again with a tiny needle?"

"I told you I like it. Besides, you obviously had to. You have a full leg piece, sleeve, and knuckle tattoos."

"Hey, easy on my art. So, I guess I'll see you on Friday?"

"Yes you will. You know you can text me any time. I don't really do anything at work haha, maybe I'll even let you pick a song or two."

"Sounds like fun, maybe I will send you something tonight. I get pretty bored of Eren often."

"Ah, he seems fun though," turning his gaze out the window Marco sighed "well, welcome back."

"Thanks, this morning was fun, Marco. I appreciate it." Leaning over the console of the car he placed a hand gingerly on Marco's cheek as he placed a kiss to his lips. As he moved back Marco gave him a soft smile. "Sleep well."

Marco tugged him back for another kiss "Have a good day at work." Jean huffed a laugh and got out of the car his pumpkin held under his arm. Ruffling around in his pocket he grabbed his keys and figured he'd go ahead and open the shop. He was only a half hour early so he could go ahead and clean up a bit. Marco waited until he was unlocking the door before he waved and drove off. How ridiculously sweet could the man be? Okay, perhaps he was also quite the ass but Jean found it endearing just as much as it got under skin.

Once he was inside he sat the pumpkin down in the window and began to do the routine morning cleaning. While he enjoyed running the shop he didn't always like the responsibilities that came with it. It was only half his anyway. His mentor still owned the other half but he didn't work as an artist anymore which left everything to Jean to run. Eren had kinda been inherited with the shop which wasn't bad because during his apprenticeship he'd gotten used to his big mouth and idiotic actions. Unfortunately for him just as he began to think of when he first inherited the ass, he came strolling through the door.

Still cleaning up various areas of the lobby Jean tried to ignore the bell on the door. Only when he heard a second voice did he turn around. Glossy raven hair framing sharp pale features and the turbulent steely blue eyes were the tell-tale characteristics of the one man Jean was a little shocked to see. Levi didn't often come in with Eren nor did either of them show up early. Finishing up his cleaning of the glass of the posters along the wall he sat his cloth down and folded his arms.

Colored shocked Eren clutched at the imaginary strand of pearls around his collarbones "Why, Jean Kirschtein is _early!_ Oh, babe, quick it's the end of the world!"

"Shut up, Eren. There's nothing to be made of me being early." He rolled his eyes and turned to Levi "Seriously tell your boyfriend to fuck off."

"You brought a pumpkin?" Steely eyes narrowed towards him suspiciously.

Jean groaned "Jack-o-lantern I believe it's called at this point, Levi. What of it?"

Before Levi could retort Eren cut in "You have a _date_ or somethin'?"

"W-What? Why would you think that?" Jean rushed as he turned back to busy himself in hopes of distracting himself.

Eren gestured towards his attire "Dude you're wearing a cardigan, long sleeved shirt, sweats, and your beanie. It's hot as _fuck_ in here like always. You _never_ wear that kinda shit in here."

"Maybe I had to do something _outside_!" Jean snapped back quickly.

"You came back with a _carved_ pumpkin, J." Levi snickered.

"Fine! Okay, yes, I had a date." Turning back he raised his arms and rolled his eyes more than ready to settle the conversation.

Levi and Eren replied in unison "With who?!"

"Damn you two! It's not _that_ shocking. Just don't worry about it." Jean turned to walk back to his room when Eren spoke up again.

"Awww, c'mon Jean. What's he like at least? You know we wanna look out for ya?"

"No you wanna pry."

"Okay, so Eren and I want some information. I think we deserve some."

"Alright, fine. He's tall, funny, sweet, charmin--"

"It's Khakis!!! Jean, is it Khakis?!" Eren all but squealed as he put the information together.

Jean pressed a hand to his forehead "Shut it, Eren! He has a name ya know."

Eyebrows waggling Eren came up to his side "Yeah? Were you busy _screaming_ it?"

"No! I wasn't! Geez!" Jean scoffed.

Levi tilted his head "Who is this guy?"

"A dude who came in all prim and proper and put Jean in his place. He's sitting for a full back piece and yesterday the two seemed pretty cozy." Eren snickered as he eyed Jean.

"Kinda wanna meet this dude. I don't need him screwing you then screwing you over. When he's coming in?" Levi placed a hand on his hip and sternly eyed him.

With both Eren and Levi bearing down at him Jean tired to evade the option "Dude, he doesn't need to meet my mentor, I mean, that'd be weird."

"He's in my shop and a grown ass man so he will be fine."

" _Our _shop you tiny bastard. You're the one that still wanted to own half the building. You don't even work here anymore, L."__

"J, I can always come by to check in on my old apprentice."

"If he'll let you see the work tomorrow I don't mind, but look, I got an appointment in less than a half hour." Levi's lips curled in his characteristic sinister grin as Jean wished to be able to bang his head on the nearest wall. He decided to wave off the request and excused himself to the tattoo room. After all Levi would willingly leave him to his job so long as it meant he was actively preparing for a tattoo. During the time he was tattooing it seemed Levi had disappeared. While he was busy continuing on his night he couldn't help but feel like the night was dragging on.

Once it hit around 6pm he was going to take the whole 35 minutes he had before the next piece and go relax. His one secret was his place of relaxation when he went on break. Eren knew best to not bother him, that and the guy was afraid of heights, so Eren coming to get him off the roof was less than likely. Just for times like the one he was having he kept a blanket in the office and a pillow so he could go up to the roof, lie down for a bit and enjoy watching the sunset. It was like Marco had said, it was the little things to take solace in.

While his mind reflected on Marco his hand went to his phone almost on instinct. It was 6 in the afternoon, he had to be up by now. Maybe he should text him. Marco had told him to. Deciding to swallow his urge to flail and blush, he typed out a quick message.

  


Deciding to leave the reply with a simple "ok" he sat his phone down. How in the hell was Marco that smooth and how was he still a dumbass? The questions with answers he knew he'd never get. It was beginning to get colder so he pulled his sleeves down and stared out at the sunset. He'd never get over how beautiful it looked from the top of the store. If everyone could appreciate it, see it the way he did, maybe he figured some people might have a better day. Something about watching the sun sink beneath the horizon was just peaceful, now if only he could watch it with Marco someday. That might have a been a sudden wish, to wish Marco was there, picking on him for being a dork but he felt like it might be fun.

Just as he closed his eyes to relax there was a beating of the rooftop door. Groaning, he moved to the locked steel door, unlocked it and opened the door. Taking a step back he was met with a beautiful beaming smile and a band of freckles. Somehow Marco had made it to the shop and knew where he was in the 10 minutes he'd been relaxing? He didn't buy it. Something was off here.

Crossing his arms over his chest he stood blocking Marco's entry "How the hell did you know I was on the roof and how did you get here so fast?"

"I lied. I was backing out of the drive when you messaged me so it only took me about 7 minutes to get here." Trying to steer the conversation away from himself he stretched out a hand "Anyway, it's kinda chilly out here isn't it? Cider?"

Jean narrowed his eyes and took the cider, testing it "Hmm, it's still pretty hot so you must've stopped during the texts and planned to come here."

"So what if I did?" He snarked in response to Jean's suspicion.

"Then maybe I shouldn't allow you to come in my secret place." Jean immediately flushed once his mind processed the secondary meaning that could be construed from his words.

Marco snickered "Hahaha you _really_ gotta watch that. C'mon, I only have a few minutes before I have to leave." Eyes softening Marco placed a hand beneath his chin _"Pleaaassseee, Jean?"_

Unable to win against the doe eyes Jean grumbled "Fine, fine. C'mere." He stepped aside and allowed him entrance to the roof. Grabbing his wrist he led him over to the blanket and pillow and lied down on his side as he stared over at the sky. Marco joined him casually slinging an arm over his hips as he looked over his shoulder.

Whispering by his neck Marco sighed "It's breathtaking. This is why you come up here?"

"Yeah. I like watching the sun set from up here. Oh, uh, thanks," he turned a shoulder into Marco's chest so he could press a ginger kiss against his lips "for the cider. It is kinda cool out."

"Another kiss might _really_ prove you're thankful." Marco chuckled as he sat his cider to the side to drag Jean flush to his chest.

Jean froze for a moment before allowing himself to calm his racing heart "You're such a dork!" He laughed and placed a palm to Marco's chest. The more he thought about it the more he thought a few minutes spent kissing Marco wouldn't be all too bad. Slipping his arm up around Marco's neck he pulled himself closer and kissed Marco, sinking into the embrace. Just like yesterday, he tasted like cinnamon and the heat from his kiss was enough to seep into his skin causing him to want more. Tugging at Marco's jacket he rolled to his back pulling Marco atop him.

Marco gave a triumphant chuckle as he gladly hovered atop him. His kiss in that moment transformed into something much more carnal. Jean had no care as he deepened the kiss running his hand into the silken strands of Marco's hair. As he squirmed beneath Marco's mass he heard him stifle a light groan into their kiss. Hearing that low rumble had sent a shiver across his skin but it wasn't the last. Almost as if payback for the action he felt Marco's fingertips curl around his hip while his teeth pinched his bottom lip as he drug himself back from the kiss.

"Ah!" Jean's eyes widened as the surprised yelp tumbled from his lips.

Victoriously smirking Marco purred "Mmm, _careful_ Jean, someone might hear."

"You're too devious for that face, Marco." Jean huffed in annoyance. It was still beyond him how Marco could act the way he did with a face that was more like he should be directing a church choir. That sarcastic tone and beautiful smile hid so much mischievousness, looking away would cause someone to miss it. He supposed he kinda liked that about Marco, he was quite the puzzle.

"Do you not like my face, Jean?" Marco pouted as he leaned back to kiss him.

Kissing him Jean felt the will to do much else leave his body "I like it enough I _guess_."

"Mmm, you guess? We'll have to change that." Wide grin splitting his lips he pushed Jean back to the rooftop and wiggled his hips hoping to elicit a reaction from him. Jean pulled the right hoop of his snakebites through his teeth trying to keep himself from allowing the whimper in the back of his throat to sound. Hands running up his sides Marco bent down to lavish his throat in soft kisses and sharp nips. Trying to keep his blood from scorching in his veins Jean gave in to Marco and let the light moan roll off his lips.

"Okay, okay," Jean panted as he turned his head while Marco continued "you win! I like your stupid pretty face, your stupid cute freckles, your stupid smile, all of it. Now you can stop trying get me hard on the roof while my cider gets cold."

Rolling to the side Marco drug Jean against him "Alright, we'll lay here, let the sun finish setting then I'll head off to work."

"Good 'cause our cider is going to turn to cinnamon apple juice before too long. I appreciate you keeping me warm." Jean grabbed Marco's arm pulling it over his hip as he leaned back into his embrace. He'd felt so comfortable laying there in Marco's arms. Marco had been right, he was like a space heater keeping his back warm as he pressed against him. The fact Marco had come all the way there before work just for a moment to enjoy a few minutes with him spoke volumes to just how caring he was. Marco was unlike anyone he'd seen before, maybe this wouldn't be such a bad thing. He seemed kind and caring, doing little dorky things here and there was a sure fire way into more than his pants.

If the end goal was just to get into his pants he couldn't exactly be mad, but he might just be a bit disappointed. While it didn't seem like Marco would go to such lengths to just sleep with someone he didn't exactly know him so he couldn't say for sure. No matter what it was the thought of being with Marco in any way was thrilling. He'd simply take what he could get at this point, however, he knew if Marco was any sweeter to him he may come to wish for more than was logical.

After the sky was darkening he turned over in Marco's hold to face him. Hearing his soft breathing he examined the subtle rise and fall of Marco's chest. It was kinda amazing how quickly Marco had fallen asleep nuzzled against his back. Compared to how long it took him to fall asleep Marco basically possessed a super power. Unfortunately he had to wake him so he placed a hand to his shoulder to jostle him just slightly.

Groaning at being awakened Marco opened an eye "Nngg. Did I fall asleep?"

"You did." Jean chuckled as Marco drug him closer.

"Sorry, I guess I got too comfortable. I should get going." Marco grinned and pressed a kiss into his forehead. Jean rolled his eyes and unwound himself from Marco's embrace. He helped Marco to his feet and began to gather his belongings before heading inside. Since his hands were full Marco gathered his cider cup and opened the door for him as they headed back to his office. Leading Marco into his office Jean stuffed the blanket and pillow into his cabinet then took his cider from Marco.

"Forgot you haven't been on the second floor. We only use the 3 rooms up here for our offices but c'mon." Grabbing Marco's hand he led him out of the room. Before heading downstairs Jean locked the door and inhaled deeply trying to ready himself for the barrage of questions he'd face when Marco left. Once they made it downstairs Eren was already staring daggers at him. He tried his damnedest to ignore it but he could practically feel the chill breezing through the room.

Marco stopped at the door as he laced his fingers through Jean's "Hey, so, thanks for the nap but I gotta get going."

Jean tried to hide his blush as he felt Eren's eye lingering "Mhmm, have a good night at work, Marco."

As he pushed up on his toes, Marco met him halfway to steal a kiss before he left "Text me later. Bye, Jean." Without looking he released an exasperated sigh "Bye, _Eren_." He raised a hand over his head as he left and Eren grinned so wide his molars were almost showing. Every part of him wanted him to walk way and pretend he hadn't watched any of what happen but Eren cleared his throat and waggled his eyebrows.

"So.....you and Khakis.... _nice."_ Eren snickered from behind the counter.

Grumbling, Jean shifted his gaze towards Eren "Oh shut up, Eren. At least I didn't bang someone to get my _job."_

Eren smirked widely giving him a playful wink "I didn't fuck Levi to get my job.......that was just a perk. So, ya gonna hang out with him again?"

"I don't know Eren! Send my appointment back when she gets here please! Gah!" Jean threw his hands up and stomped off to the tattoo room to prepare for his appointment. He wasn't exactly in the right mindset to be dealing with Eren's nonsense. There was a long tattoo session to get ready for and he needed to be clear headed and relaxed. By the time his appointment arrived he'd thankfully settled himself down a great deal and was able to smoothly progress through an almost 6 hour sitting. His elbow ached, his neck was stiff, and his wrist was cramping but it was all in a day's work.

At some point during the session he had heard his cellphone vibrate on his desk. Before he could answer though he spent some time cleaning up the room. After all he knew that he needed to get started on cleaning so he neglected his phone. Figuring it to be Marco, once finished, he leaned up he grabbed it from the table to inspect a text that had been sent around 3 hours previous during the middle of his appointment.

He was blown away. It was pretty cool to see what the inside of Marco's radio booth looked like. Quickly snapping a photo of the room as it was cleaned and posh he sent it back. Marco's response was almost immediate so as he locked up the room he began responding with one hand. Had he been looking where he was going instead of getting lost in text messages like a love sick teen, he wouldn't have bumped smack into Eren.

"Hey! Get your face outta your phone Jean your freckled prince can wait." Eren snarked as he folded his arms over his chest.

Jean looked to him and shook his head "Sorry. Look I gotta get this place cleaned up I'm surprised you're even still here. It's almost 2 hours past close."

Eren shrugged and rubbed the back of his neck "Yeah well....you opened early so let me close. Go ahead and go home."

A bit skeptical to the offer Jean narrowed his eyes "I feel like there's a joke in here or you want something. What is it, Eren?"

"Nothing! Geez, just go! You look like shit and need sleep. I can take care of this." Eren pushed him towards the door as he turned his back. While he still felt like it was a trap he decided to leave before Eren recounted the offer. Texting out a quick reply to Marco he headed out to the car and waved bye to Eren on his way out the door.

Once he started the car the first thing he did was take Marco's advice and turn on the radio. As he pulled out of the parking lot he heard the all too familiar voice airing through his speakers.

"Well, it's rather late, or early I suppose, so there's this song I happen to love and I know a lot of you do too. It's a song I'd like someone to hear tonight." Jean was thankful Marco couldn't see the blush on his face as he spoke. As the song began playing Jean immediately knew the song. He wondered why Guns N Roses' November Rain was playing. Why did Marco want him to hear it? Was there something special about the song? Since he was driving he wasn't going to text him to ask him about it yet so he waited until he was in the drive of his home.

After hearing Magic Carpet Ride he couldn't help but think that Marco was asking him out again. The lyrics did speak volumes and after making him play Fool In The Rain he couldn't help but wonder. Marco had played November Rain which was interesting but his text was more interesting "Don't you think everybody needs somebody?" These definitely did imply that Marco was asking him out....he even gave Marco his own little that hint that he felt foolish for wanting to go after Marco. Playing "Chase" through Classic Rock wasn't exactly easy but it was quite fun.

Within a moment he found his face turning strawberry once again. What in the hell did Marco mean?! Surely he wasn't thinking of what Jean thought he was! Deciding to a wait a moment and see just what Marco meant he anxiously awaited the next buzz of his phone. Walking into the house and heading off to the bedroom he began searching for a pair of thick flannel pants and their matching button up. Just as he located them he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket.

Trying his best to quell his nervousness he opened the text and had to to double over with laughter. What a fucking dork! Marco had sent him a selfie of him winking, pointing to a sign beside the door of the booth that said "No liquids near soundboard" while holding a glass of an amber liquid. At first he may have thought it scotch or some kind of dark liquor until he caught Marco's reflection in the sound booth's glass. There was a bottle of apple juice sitting on a chair just to his left. He had to give it to him, the man could make him laugh.

Quickly texting out a reply, Jean grabbed his clothing and headed towards the bathroom. He felt a bit strange to have his phone in the bathroom as he showered but he wanted to know when Marco would text him not to mention he could hear the broadcast. When stripping down to his boxers his phone rang once again. Picking it up Jean opened the text and felt his skin turn a whole new shade of red.

What had he just agreed to? Oh well. If he got something out of it he couldn't exactly be too mad. Getting to see whatever Marco had been hiding would be well worth taking a selfie in the mirror. Deciding to give him a little more for his effort Jean snapped a photo standing in front of the body length mirror on the back of the bathroom door. Tugging down the band of his boxers, until they were dangerously close to revealing more than he'd wished, he snapped the photo and sent it. After a few moments he received his reply and his payment.

A galaxyscape with the shining constellation of Gemini rested on Marco's hip. Nebula shining behind a bright white connection of stars of along with the words 'Gemini Wild' in pale green was what Marco had been hiding. There was such a close up of the tattoo he could see the edge of Marco's thumb dragging down his boxers and jeans. Jean's ego had inflated and Marco was probably going to regret ever having giving into him. Sure it was a small victory for the night, but a victory is a victory so matter how big or small.


	5. NeverEnding Stories - 10/21 - Past/Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco sends a risque message, a brazen Jean, stories of trauma and laughs during 7 hours of tattooing on 3.5 hours of sleep, and a date proposal that might be a tad too risky.

Marco had hoped his sound assistant had bought his story about having to take a bathroom break. Snapping a photo of his tattoo had been much harder than he'd thought in a bathroom stall but getting a photo of Jean in return was well worth the effort. Hiding from his assistant now and, ensuring he'd be believed, Marco groaned and buttoned his pants as he braced his back against the stall door. Within a moment his phone was vibrating and Jean was asking what he knew he would. He'd figured it was rhetorical but he planned on answering anyhow.

What a little shit. Jean knew he was pretty or at least he was pretty sure even if he did have some insecurities. It seemed completely ludicrous that Jean didn't see what he did but then again perhaps the same could go for most people. From head to toe every inch of Jean was gorgeous and he'd tell him that until he was hoarse if it made him see it.

Marco almost dropped the phone from his hands when he downloaded the file Jean had sent to him. He had no idea why Jean's bathroom had so many mirrors but he definitely appreciated the angles. Boxers hanging off a curled index finger as he stepped into the shower, Jean made sure to keep his image tasteful. Only the mirrors caught just enough of an angle for Marco to catch a glimpse of his ass. At that point he knew Jean was toying with him and he hated to admit he felt hot under the collar from it.

For the sheer fact he knew Jean would be a while he decided to toy with him back. It might have been a bit much but Jean had started it and he'd be damned if he couldn't finish it. A little video might be just enough to end this. Dropping trow in the stall, Marco pulled up the images Jean had sent letting his filthy mind run rampant as he leaned his head back against the door phone in his right hand. Work was not the place for this and he knew it but at times the mind doesn't care about such things. In the moment he was only focusing on his constructed "not safe for work" imagery and the actions at hand.

Securing a hand around his cock he made several slow strokes trying to picture Jean's face. Such a pretty face he had...such a thin toned body....such a nice ass. The images in his head spurred his actions, imagining hearing Jean's voice, his breathing, imagining feeling how he'd move. His breathing began to slow, hitching in his throat, as he quickened the strokes around his length. As he continued, feeling his release approaching after a few minutes, he pressed record on his phone aiming the camera at stomach.

" _Fuck..._ " he groaned in strained whisper "look what you did Jean." As he reached his climax he bit his lips in hoping to constrain his voice. In a low whisper he huffed "Thanks, _babe._ " and turned off the video. Giving himself a moment, he sent the video along with a little message for Jean. So what if the bathroom was now a mess? He was feeling pretty damn great, Jean would be an embarrassed, fumbling mess, this whole thing would end, he'd clean his mess, and go back to work. After doing just that, he tried to compose himself to the best of his abilities and head into the sound booth as if nothing had happened.

His sound tech immediately glared at him as he entered the room causing him to chuckle lightly to himself. Once he stepped back into the booth a red light whirred to life, flashing as he placed his headphones on. He flipped a switch and saw the raised thumb from his assistant giving him the 'all clear' for the fact he was back on the air. Thankfully, as he looked over the computer, he saw that his assistant had played a couple songs and sent the channel to commercial while he was away. Coming back on he immediately had a good idea, one that might give more than him a laugh.

"Ya know, I personally don't like being a boring stick in the mud. I like to have a good time, I like surprises, so before I take calls on some good party stories how about a little song to get us started." Flipping it over he played the song " _Rock And Roll All Nite._ " Almost like magic, while he was taking calls he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. Snickering to himself as he commented on various stories he removed his phone from his pocket. Checking on the text, he'd been incredibly incorrect on the response that Jean had.

"Jesus!" Marco flipped the phone over his hand as it clattered to the ground. He had to cringe as his assistant's eyes bugged "Forgive me guys. My phone dropped outta my pocket and scared me. This why I hate hoodie pockets, all your crap falls out." With ease he managed to weasel his way out of that one. A good excuse was the cover for what he would have described as a godsend on his phone. If he thought blushing Jean was going to make an appearance he'd been wrong, it seemed he'd managed to gain some courage through a screen.

A photo of Jean stretched out on his bed, hand in ice blue boxers, smirk on his face, was more than enough to make him fumble. If he hadn't known any better he would have sworn the boy was trying to rouse him again. Then it hit him. He didn't even know hold old Jean was? Good lord what if he was a baby?! How much younger could he be? Or, what if he was older? Maybe he had a youthful appearance? Trying to both pay attention to what was going on with the show and his mind he typed out a response to Jean.

  
  


Deciding to have a little fun before he opened the line up to requests for the night Marco laughed and began with his gift "Alright. Requests are open and I have one from an anonymous caller to their objection of desire. It's not fun without the names guys! But, here you are, Pour Some Sugar On Me. Hope you have some _fun_ to this for me." He'd lowered his voice to a significant amount, achieving an alluring tone just for Jean. After pressing the button and spending the next 15 minutes fielding calls and requests he finally took a minute to himself.

The very moment he felt his leg vibrate he jumped in his seat. Immediately removing his phone and checking his texts he saw the very thing he wanted. Grabbing his headphones he plugged them into his phone and listened very carefully. Hearing the rustling of the blankets and the low rhythm of Jean's breathing already had his heart racing. When Jean's voice sounded he immediately stiffened his posture.

" _Marcooo,_ " Jean's voice lulled "you're disgusting....and I _dig_ it. Who would have thought with that face you'd be into this kinda thing? I loved hearing you earlier. The way you groan "fuck" under your breath..... _my god_." There was a slight pause before he caught Marco's song "Oh? _Pour Some Sugar On Me_? Okay. Let's try it. Enjoy........and uh, don't make fun of me later." Hearing Jean speak the way he had sent a shiver down his spine. As he continued keeping his focus on the recording he began to hear the rustling of what he assumed was Jean slinging off his boxers. After a moment of hearing a light slam of something, there was the sound of a cap popping before Marco knew exactly what was going on. If he hadn't guessed with that the slick sounds filling the recording would have given the hint.

Music was playing in the background and he heard his own voice as he announced other songs. Jean's gasps of air and rolling moans had him biting his lip so hard his canine tooth was about to slice his flesh. Looking up he saw his sound assistant with his arms crossed over his barrel of a chest. Raising a middle finger and sticking out his tongue in response, Marco got back to focusing on the recording. He had to snicker a bit as he began to hear the catches in Jean's breathing, at how he said he wouldn't think of him but he obviously was as he heard the beginnings of "Ma-" in his panting, and how he'd been right as the loud moan of his name ripped from his throat. With this recording he'd had a good bit of information: Jean was a screamer in bed.

He could practically feel anticipation seeping into his bones, the want, the need, to have Jean. At this point, while he wanted to do stupid, dorky, cheesy shit with him all the time, the only head he could think with was the one in his pants. Jean had riled him up but thankfully he could let himself calm down as he rolled to his desk and shot Jean a text back.

  


Jean was fucking _adorable_. He had so many questions though now. It was then he decided that tomorrow he was spending 7 hours on his table tomorrow he'd use all the time to get to know Jean a lot better. It was strange but he knew even know what he wanted of Jean. He wanted to date that boy and tomorrow he'd able to know more to see if that was a good feeling to have.

His night was spent fielding calls for various topics and the request line. Eventually he was spoken to by his sound tech and reminded of the party being held the next night. The idea of ugly sweaters on Halloween was disturbing but if it was some area tradition he decided to agree. Honestly, he didn't have much of a choice since it was going to be held during his broadcast anyway. Only the fact that people would be entering and exciting the booth while he was live was the difference between it and a regular night. So long as Jean agreed to be his date he wouldn't want to choke himself with the headphone cord.

On his way home after the segment ended he grabbed a cup of peppermint tea and headed home. Whatever he drank he needed to knock him out since he'd be working on 4 hours of sleep and wanted every second he could possibly have. Jean was going to finish his piece in 7 hours and he was anxious to see it but he also really wanted to sleep and that gave him cause for concern. He wasn't the easiest person to wake up even after hours of sleep so the remedy was 5 alarms at different intervals and an inability to let them snooze.

With much luck he was able to fall asleep almost as soon as he closed his eyes. Unfortunately since he needed to shower and get ready for his long day he had to get up at 11 and that meant 3 and a half hours of sleep. He knew his night was only going to drag on but on the bright side of things he got to be with Jean for a while and that gave him the mental fortification to roll out of bed. Once he'd showered he grabbed a pair of black sweat pants, his old radio station's t-shirt, and a thick hoodie. It had gotten progressively colder out and he wanted to at least be prepared for when he had to come home in the morning.

Before stopping by the tattoo parlor he made a short pitstop at the coffee place grabbing something for both he and Jean. Quite unaware if Jean even liked coffee he ordered cider and a cold vanilla frappe. He remembered Jean saying it was hot in the shop so he decided that perhaps something cold was best but if he didn't like it he at least knew he liked cider. With that in mind he drove off to the shop arriving just in time to see Jean opening the doors. Eren was standing at his side wearing the same wide, all knowing smile.

"Good afternoon, Eren." Marco raised his chin ever so slightly towards him before walking through the door.

Stepping in behind him Eren snickered "Afternoon, Marco, right?"

"Yeah," he nodded then turned to Jean "alright, pick your poison."

Jean blinked slowly as he examined the cups "Good afternoon, cider and....is that vanilla?"

Marco smiled warmly as he lifted each cup "Good afternoon, it is. Either you were gonna be cold and wanted something warm or because it gets hot in here you'd want something cold and I figured you for a sweet tooth."

Taking the vanilla frappe, he gave Marco a kiss on the cheek "I _love_ vanilla. Thanks. Gimme a sec to set up the room and I'll call you back."

"Mhmm, you're welcome," he pulled him back by the hip to press a kiss to his temple "now hurry up. Some of us are tired and ready to sleep."

"I hear ya, freak." Jean smiled faintly before it fell as he turned to narrow his eyes at Eren "Not a word from you, Eren. _Not_. _One_."

Eren placed a hand at his collarbones feigning innocence "Why I'd never! Now, go on, Jean. Wouldn't wanna leave tall, dark, and handsome alone with me for too long, would you?"

 _"Eat me_ , Jaeger." Jean retorted with a hiss as he headed off towards the back room.

Marco looked to Eren with a wink "Sorry, but I think thats my job."

"Haha, you can have it dude. He's way too salty for my tastes." Eren moved around to the counter, counting out the drawer in the cash register.

Taking seat on the sofa Marco shrugged "I dunno, he's not so sarcastic when you get him alone. He's kinda shy at first."

Brow arched Eren directed his gaze towards him "Oh? Is he? You two been _that_ close already? Hm."

"A couple times but I haven't slept with him if that's what you're implying." Marco squared his shoulders as he met the intense turquoise gaze peering back at him.

"Okay, well just a fair, _friendly_ , warning. Jean's a bit of an asshole but he's my friend and I don't want you charming his pants off and leaving him a wreck get me?" Eren's eyes flickered with a hint of what Marco guessed was a desire to protect Jean's well-being.

Marco rose to his feet and approached the counter, leaning over the glass "I do not intend on getting Jean's hopes up, hurting him, or anything of the such. This is simply us enjoying ourselves. Now, am I courting him? Yes. Will he make the ultimate choice in what he wants? Yes. We'll just have to see how things---"

"Eren." The stern voice took him off guard as the bell on the door rang. Marco shifted his gaze to the short man who'd walked into the shop. Dressed in a long sleeved turtleneck, a white scarf, a pair of Doc Martens pulled over his jeans the man turned his head to Eren. It was a bit of a shock to see even the backs of his hands tattooed and his knuckles with the words "Love" and "Sick". His sharp features and pale skin was contrasted beautifully by midnight hair and eyes that seemed all too intrusive. When he noticed Marco he tilted his head and smiled a bit, sending a chill down Marco's spine.

Walking out from behind the counter Eren embraced the man kissing him softly "Hey, honey. I didn't know you'd be stopping by this early."

"Maybe if you checked your fucking phone you'd know." He shot back as he sent Eren a dirty look and crossed arms.

Dragging him closer Eren kissed his forehead, his cheeks before whining "I'm sorry, Levi. Come on, don't be mad at me."

"I'm not mad, I'm irritated. I had to use my key since the door was still locked, the sign isn't on, and you were busy gossiping like a busy body with who I presume is a client of Jean's."

"We literally just got in! Jean just went back to set up for his tattoo and it might be of some interest to know this is the guy Jean was talking about last night."

At hearing Eren mention him Marco cleared his throat "The _guy_ is standing right here."

Eren turned around, slight rosy hint tinting his cheeks "Ah, yeah, forgot.....sorry. Levi, this is Marco, Marco this is my boyfriend Levi."

Marco rounded the counter, extending a hand towards Levi "Nice to meet you."

Frigid hand gripping Marco's he nodded "You as well. So, you are this mystery man I heard about yesterday.....interesting."

"I'm sorry? I don't quite understand. Jean has been talking about me?" Marco retracted his hand as he questioned them both.

"Goddammit!" At the curse the three turned to see Jean standing in the hall hands on both hips, brows furrowed "What the hell is going on out here?"

Cringing Marco turned around and smiled "I was meeting your friend and hearing that you talk about me."

Jean's face flushed furiously as he groaned and walked over "Ugghhh, you two are the _biggest_ pains in my ass! Don't you have anything to do aside from pry into my love life?!"

Levi stepped up to him pushing a finger into his chest "Listen here _Squirt_ , I left this place to you and I can take it right back. I'm your friend before I'm your mentor J, we're allowed to be concerned about who's going to be rolling in the sheets with you."

"We're not rolling in anything! Jesus, would you two calm down. We're not exclusive, we're not dating, we're testing waters and I don't need sharks in them thanks!" Jean was growing increasingly frustrated and it was easy to see as his face was changing to a shade of cherry which was not a blush.

Marco sighed and took a step forward to hug Jean "It's alright. I don't mind it. Really. While it's true it's none of their business they're just trying to look out for you. It's what friends do. Don't sweat it, okay? Now I gotta get this tattoo finished, ya know."

Jean leaned his forehead on Marco's shoulder "But they're so annoying...."

Eren scoffed "Listen to the man, Jean. We give you all sorts of hell but at the end of the day we love you, _hella_ no homo, and we just wanna look out for you. Remember you grilling me when Levi and I started fucking around? He was your mentor but he was also your friend."

"I know....also, thanks." Jean huffed as he lifted his head and grabbed Marco's wrist "C'mon it's time we get started."

"Uh, yeah, nice to meet you Levi." Marco managed to get out before Jean drug him off, taking him off balance.

Levi began walking back with him "Actually would you mind if I examined his work for a moment?"

As he was being dragged Marco agreed "Not at all." Once Jean tugged him inside the room Levi quickly followed on their heels. It was a bit odd to be watched by him. His eyes felt as though they were trying to ascertain the purity of his soul. Unsettling would have been an understatement but nonetheless he stripped his clothing off and allowed Jean to complete his usual routine. The chill of the transfer was felt drastically as more than just a piece here and there was being covered of his back. Now he could feel the entirety of his back being covered.

While Jean was working and grabbing his machine Levi was inspecting his back. Marco watched as Jean removed a new needle and moved over to where he was standing. He grabbed his hoodie and t-shirt balling them beneath his head as Jean began the outline of the new pieces of the tattoo. After a moment he began to feel himself drifting off but before then he had something stabbing at the back of his head.

"Levi, may I ask you a question?"

"Shoot."

"So you were Jean's mentor? Does that mean you did the pieces of his tattoos he couldn't reach?"

Jean coughed and looked to Levi who nodded "I did. Jean is ambidextrous so he could do most of it but I did the places he couldn't reach or see. For instance the waterfall on the back of his knee was quite difficult."

"I see. I can only imagine. Does that mean you worked here?"

"At one point in time. I wanted to settle in the firearms business my uncle left me when he passed so I took over there. Since Jean was my apprentice I left the place to him. I do still have my license and I do still come in to tattoo once or twice a year."

"Wow, that's impressive. How old was Jean when you apprenticed him?"

"19, so about 6 years ago I think?"

"Something like that." Jean butted in.

Marco grinned, thankful for knowing his age know "Well that's a pretty kick ass job to have so young. I was still in college and waiting tables."

Jean tried to restrain a laugh "Haha, sorry, just pictured you in one of those ridiculous aprons. I worked at a video game store too. Apprenticeships are unpaid after all."

"Fucker lived with his parents until he was 19." Levi snickered behind a hand.

"I lived with my mother until she died when I was 20." Marco chimed in casually.

Levi's eyes widened but it was Jean who softly spoke up "I'm sorry."

He gave him a soft smile "It's alright. After my dad died I didn't wanna leave her by herself so I went to a local school, got my credits, and transferred after she passed."

"Yeah, _Dr._ Marco." Jean grinned.

Head titled Levi jumped in "You're a doctor?"

"No and yes," Marco began "I have a doctorate so technically, but no, because I'm a radio host."

"Oh? That's very noteworthy. A radio host you say?" Levi's interest had been peaked as he leaned on his elbows.

Jean's grin grew wider "He's the fucking _Doctor,_ dude."

"No shit?"

Marco chuckled "No shit. Maybe I'll play you a song tonight or something."

"You owe me from last night. I only got one song." Jean pouted as he moved over a sensitive spot on Marco's back.

Tensing Marco winced and glared "Ugh, you let up on that heavy hand or else I might call it even."

"Sorry," he grumbled "so, wait a minute. If you have a doctorate, went to school for like 6 years, and all this radio work....how old are you Marco?"

Levi's eyes widened "You don't know how old he is?! Where did I go wrong with you?"

"Afraid you wanna bang an old man, Jean?" Marco jested as he sighed and closed his eyes "If you must know, I went to school for almost 9 years. I had to a dissertation that took me a good 2 and a half of that.. The program itself took 6 years and I was in school by the time I was 18. Are you good at math?"

"I hate math, Marco."

"Haha, well I hosted my first show at 23, then I moved out here and got this gig. I was out of college at 27 and working here by 28. I turn 29 in June."

Marco opened his eyes just in time to catch Jean's eyes widen in shock "You're telling me you're almost 30? _Holy shit."_

Levi narrowed his eyes "Something wrong with being 30 you little shit?"

"Oh, uh, no, not all Levi. You're a _gorgeous_ 33." Jean averted his gaze as Marco cackled.

"You look _very_ young for your age Levi. Tell me, do you have tattoos as extensively as Jean?"

Jean rolled his eyes and looked to Marco "He has more than me. Sleeves up both arms, chest, neck, and back piece. It's why he's wearing a turtleneck."

Tugging down the collar of his shirt Levi shrugged "I'm not too covered. Got some on each calf, one or two on my inner thigh. Even let Jean do one since he was my first and last apprentice."

Laughing at the memory Jean looked at Marco "I gave him a butterfly on his lower back haha."

"So I gave him a kiss print on his right inner thigh." Levi sneered.

"Oh? Sounds like you two had fun here." Marco laughed as he tried to imagine the two of them trading horrible tattoos "Haha, you never showed me that kiss print Jean."

"It's _really_ high on my thigh, Marco." Jean winked and began again "You would have be _really_ nice to me in order for me to show you that."

Levi cleared his throat and walked over to stare down at Marco's tattoo "Well, this is amazing work Jean. I'm really proud of you but this is getting a little....whatever I'm just leaving okay? Have fun. Good to meet you, Marco," as he left he looked over his shoulder "by the way _All Along The Watchtower._ "

"You got it." When he left Marco raised his hand in a stopping signal "Hey, Jean?"

Placing his machine down Jean hummed "Hmm?" Dragging him by the collar of his shirt Marco pulled him down to connect his lips to Jean's. He'd noticed Jean's eyes widen before fluttering shut as he gave in to the rush of desire flooding his system. Marco released him and smiled, laying back down with a content sigh. "Well, ermm, thanks?"

"Shush and just tattoo. I'd been wanting to do that since last night." He said honestly as he relaxed beneath the whirring machine.

Jean smirked "It isn't all you wanted last night, huh?"

"Mmm, nope it is not. I'd love to see that kiss print sometime," he gave a pause before he met Jean's amber gaze and smiled "babe."

Clearing his throat Jean nodded "Ermm....uh huh. I bet you would."

"I really, _really_ , would. But," he gave another pause as he reached out for Jean "you know what I would like more?"

"What?"

"You to come to a party tomorrow night as my _date_."

"I, uh, what?"

"We're having a _ridiculous_ ugly sweater thing and it's during my show then someone else is taking over since I don't normally do Saturdays. For the love of god don't make me do this alone _babe._ "

At his pleading eyes and soft smile Jean wiped some excess ink off his skin and shrugged "Why not. Sure. Do I get to see inside the booth?"

"Hell, we can makeout in the booth, on the soundboard, for all I care. I just can't drink."

"I don't think I can do all that. Now, that, that is interesting. Why can't you drink on the air?"

"Oh well uh, at my last job, I got really drunk 'cause we were playing a drinking game and I accidentally left my mic on. I babbled about some sexual things I shouldn't have since I was kinda banging my assistant.... _oops."_

Jean stared back at Marco owlishly "Are you serious?!"

"Deathly. I was 25 and really stupid."

 _"I'm_ 25 Marco."

"I didn't say you were stupid Jean. I was though. I had a cool job and I was happy so I got drunk and started babbling incredibly filthy things on the air."

"Like what?" Jean asked curiously.

Marco shook his head "You sure you want to know?"

"Well I might like a filthy mouth."

"If you say so. I told him exactly how I wanted to bend him over the soundboard and fuck him until he was hoarse from screaming my name. There were some really in depth details about how he was going to have a bad time if he got cum in the keys."

Blinking slowly Jean just nodded "Oh....well....I guess that rule carried over from that job?"

Marco chuckled "Considering my supervisor now was the station manager over there, yes. Everyone knows I am not allowed to drink because I get _really_ handsy."

"Can't wait to see that some day. So apple juice for you at the party, huh?"

"Unfortunately. If you get too sloshed I promise to take you home."

"You just wanna get me drunk and take advantage of me."

"You'd like it."

"Didn't argue that."

"Mhmm, you're getting bolder. I _like_ it, Jean. So I'll text you the address and you can come over after close?"

"That would work, but I'd have to go home soon after."

Even as the words left his lips he knew it was probably bad idea to ask but he couldn't stop the words "Or, you could wait and come home with _me_ " from leaving his lips.


	6. A Sloshed Soiree  - 10/22 - Sweaters/Patterns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean accepts an invite, tests some boundaries, gains a new mark or two, needs to find a horrible sweater, finishes Marco's tattoo, and someone has a little too much to drink.

Jean froze. The implications behind those words were incredible. Was he ready to sleep with Marco? How ready was he to give himself over to him? After last night's actions he was pretty sure he was more than ready to accept the idea. Marco was amazing in every sense of the word, and beautiful, oh god was he beautiful. He didn't think he'd be able to get over that, looking at him still made his head fuzzy. He needed some answers to some things first and in his gut he knew it was way too soon to be asking questions like he wanted but he felt entitled to know.

Swallowing a bit of his pride as he sat his machine to the side "Hey, Marco? Can I ask something that's a bit..... _awkward?"_

Marco had seemed a bit surprised but nonetheless agreed "Uh, sure, Jean. What is it?"

"I know this is strange, hell we've known each other for a week and given the circumstances from last night, but I feel like I need to know Marco. Do you just wanna fuck or is there _something else_ here?" Jean averted his gaze, trying to hide the fear in his face.

Reaching out for him Marco pulled his chin forcing him to meet his gaze "It doesn't matter how long we've know each other be it one day or ten years Jean. You have _every_ right to know my intentions. I will tell you what I told Eren. Am I fully intent on courting you? No offense but _duh_. That's what I'm doing now. Do I want to sleep with you? I'd be certifiably insane if I didn't. Look at you. Would I want more from you than to just sleep with you? Yes. Whatever choice you make is yours to make. You decide what you want Jean."

"No Marco," Jean shook his head "the choice is _ours_ to make. I can't make this choice by myself. Holy shit, you're incredible Marco, and I do want to sleep with you when that moment arises, but I think what I want is to keep doing what we are doing. I like this and I like you and I don't exactly want to sleep with you and act like we don't know each other afterwards. Us going out on ridiculous dates, you being a whiplash inducing mixture of sweet and devious, me calling you on your shit and raising the bar, you making me laugh, and me trying to pretend I don't like it when you compliment me; I like _this_ , all of it, I don't really know what _this_ is but I _like_ it."

"So, Jean look at me. What you want is for us to keeping what we're doing? Good because I like it too. Now, you know that I'm not gonna disappear when we do sleep together. I mean, why leave a good thing? I listen to my father and you have many good reasons for me to not kick you out of my bed. There is also _one_ good reason to kick you out of my bed." Marco grinned deviously.

Taking the bait Jean huffed "I don't like the sound of that but what is this reason you'd kick me out of your bed?"

"To fuck you on the _floor._ " He winked and chuckled softly before continuing "In all seriousness though, Jean, I'm perfectly fine with not sleeping with you for a while. Whatever you want. Push the breaks or pull the accelerator, _your_ speed is _mine._ I want to take you on cheesy dates and laugh at playing tag through songs on the radio. Let's just do what feels best, okay?"

Inhaling deeply, Jean picked up his machine and leaned in to kiss Marco gingerly "Okay, Marco. _Thank you._ Now, lay back down so I can keep stabbing you."

"You got it." Marco chimed before burying his face into the crook of his elbow. It had been a relief to hear those words from Marco. Perhaps it was a bit strange for it to be calming, for it to set his mind at ease, but it had. Something so simple was enough to calm the racing in his mind. Now, if he was honest with himself, since sleeping with Marco wasn't end game he began to feel he could be bolder in his actions. Being alone with Marco was still slightly terrifying since he knew whenever Marco looked at him the way he often did, with that seductively sweet face and predatory smile, when they were alone he'd be more likely to cave to his desire and Marco's.

Having never gone out with someone he didn't first know after weeks of speaking to was strange. Jean had no idea on the protocol for this but it seemed Marco did. Marco seemed to know what he was doing a lot more than Jean did so he figured letting Marco lead the way was more than beneficial. While tattooing and exchanging several stories of youth and Marco waiting tables in college Jean found himself unaware of the time passing. Soon enough Marco had fallen asleep beneath his needle and he was beginning to think he wouldn't finish up the tattoo in time.

It was true. When Marco woke up it was almost time for him to leave for work and Jean still had maybe 1 or 2 hours left to do. Gauging by the amount of color and shading work that was still left to be done he knew he'd need to ask Marco to come back in.

"Marco?" He called softly.

Cracking open an umber eye Marco hummed "Hmm? What's up?"

"I, uh, I hate to say it but this thing is not gonna get done today. I might have added too much stuff. That's my bad." Jean sighed as he continued.

Raising a brow, Marco chuckled "Or you just want me back in here shirtless? Don't worry I can sit some tomorrow if you can do that."

"It's only gonna need an hour or so, so yeah, I can do that."

Marco nodded his head gently as he closed his eyes "Would before I go in work?"

"Yeah," Jean agreed "that'd be perfect. Speaking of, it's almost 6:30."

Grumbling Marco opened his eyes again "Seriously? How long was I out?"

"About 3 hours I think. Hey, can I ask something about that tattoo on your hip?"

"Sure."

"It said 'Gemini Wild' right?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"Oh, well, it was a blind tattoo. I just said I wanted something ridiculous so Jayce asked me some questions and I ended up with it. They say those with my sign are often two faced due to the twin bit so he used Wild because it contrasts to the professionally seeming personality most people meet when they meet me."

"I see. It definitely makes sense since I never would assume you act the way you do just by looking at you."

"Yeah well I am nice and rather polite but when someone sparks my fancy I tend to show a little more of myself. You happened to catch all of me after you insulted me."

"Still sorry about that. I didn't expect you to take it so seriously."

"Well I was kinda on edge to come here it's the first tattoo on my body by someone I haven't done extensive research into."

"Didn't you say I had tattooed a friend of yours?"

"Hange. Yeah, they got a tiger down their side. Brunette, glasses, thin, kinda--"

"Kinda fucking weird?"

"Yup. That's Hange. Though they prefer using quirky."

"I remember. That thing took me forever but I'm glad you decided to let me wrangle you back."

"Why didn't you let me walk out?"

"You intrigued me. I was wondering what kind of tattoo you came here wanting dressed like _that."_

"Excuse me for looking nice. Unlike you, who ripped his damn shirt off within 5 minutes."

"That was not my fault! It got caught on the corner!" Jean exclaimed as he rolled his eyes before smirking "I _know_ you zoned out staring at me too."

"Don't flatter yourself I was staring at your ink and those dermals on your hips." Marco huffed as he turned his head away.

Jean chuckled "I'm _sure_. Now, you're done for the day. I'll fill in the rest tomorrow. You feel lightheaded or anything?"

As he stood Marco stretched and shook his head slowly "No, I'm good. A little sleepy and a lotta bit sore but I'll be alright. Patch me up and walk me out?" With a smile and nod Jean set to grabbing the materials needed to cover Marco's tattoo. He smeared a moisturizer protectant over it then bandaged it. Pushing up on the tops of his toes he patched the outline of the bit he had tattooed at the back of his neck. Once his bandages were secured with medical tape Jean walked over to the sink to pull off his gloves and discard them along with his napkins.

He walked back over to Marco who smiled that all too alluring smile. Perfect lips framing straight pearly white teeth. That smile would be the death of him and he knew it but he found it hard to care. As far as he was concerned Marco was his to have fun with and he planned on it. There was no fear gnawing at him that he would up and disappear if he slept with him now. Brazen, Jean slipped his fingers into Marco's waistband and tugged him closer.

Staring at him with a bit of surprise Marco stayed perfectly still, smile still splitting his lips. Jean knew he wanted him to make the effort. He felt a swirl of nerves swimming in his stomach but placed a hand at Marco's jaw and pulled him down so that he could kiss him. Giving the inch, Marco took a mile. Walking forwards he pressed Jean's back to the wall as Jean tugged him closer. He didn't know what he was doing in the moment he just wanted Marco and that was more than enough. Marco had slipped his hands down his back allowing them to rest just over his ass.

Not hating the way their kiss was heading, Jean decided to tease Marco and see what would happen. Running his fingers down Marco's bare chest and stomach he let his nails drag his skin leaving welts in their wake. A sound akin to a growl rumbled in the back of Marco's throat as he stifled it in their kiss. It felt nice to have Marco making sounds like that into their kiss, he felt almost superior in a way. Deciding to see what he could get away with, he pushed another button as he nipped Marco's lips while he pulled away from their kiss.

Breathing out lowly by his ear Marco groaned _"Fuucck, babe."_ Just in those words a chill rushed down his spine and he could have sworn he felt his knees shake. Did Marco know that would be the response? Had he done it on purpose? Whatever it was it had caused a light whimper to leave Jean's lips without his control. He heard Marco laugh before he pressed his lips to his neck.

Turning his head as Marco lavished his throat in bites he knew that was discoloring his skin, Jean tried to keep his voice from sounding. In the moment Marco's teeth clamped down over the crook of his neck that hope was gone. A loud gasp of air exited his lips and thankfully before anything else could follow Marco's hand moved over his lips. His eyes widened before he shoved his hand away and reached up to knot a hand in Marco's hair, holding him in place as he kissed him once again. Jean had been pressing his luck far too far when Marco finally retaliated.

Slipping his hands down Jean's pants he gave a hard squeeze of his ass. Jean jumped at the action tugging harder on Marco's hair in reaction. A low moan came from Jean's lips as Marco continued and drug him flush against his chest. It was dizzying. This kind of embrace felt as though Marco would sling him to the floor in the blink of an eye. It was dangerous. He didn't exactly mind the idea but he knew Marco had to go to work and he needed to clean the room.

"Mmmarco," Jean groaned as he pulled away "you gotta go to work."

Nipping his ear as he whispered, Marco chuckled "Haha, aren't you _lucky_? You're right."

"Hhmm, mhmm, it's why I said it." He managed to get out as Marco continued to mouth at his throat.

"C'mon then. You said you'd walk me out." He broke away from Jean and grabbed his hand. Busy trying to gain his breath, Jean just gave in to the flow and laced his fingers with Marco's. Leaning into his side as they walked out to the front door Jean exhaled deeply and turned to Marco. The two glanced around a moment noticing that neither Levi nor Eren were present in the front room. While it was nice it also spurned Jean. Someone needed to be on front desk, but oh well, he'd deal with it when Marco left.

Kissing him gently Jean smiled "So....I guess I'll see you tomorrow. Text me or something, okay?"

Marco nodded and kissed his temple "Always. I might be a tad late today but it was _extremely_ worth it. See ya, babe."

As he leaned against the counter, lost in watching Marco exit, he felt a finger poke his throat "Jean V. Kirschtein! Is that a _hickey?!"_

Spinning around quickly he saw Eren grinning ear to ear "Fuck you, Eren! Where the hell were you? You're supposed to be watching the front."

Levi popped in from his right "He was doing another aspect of his job."

Jean was about to spew something smart until he saw the gleaming metal through the center of Levi's nose "Really? You always said you'd drink dirty mop water before you let Eren stick you with a needle. A damn septum ring tsk."

"I lied. Now, dish. Did you _really_ let him leave a fuck blister on you?" Levi chided as he crossed his arms.

"Ugh, it's none of your business. I have a client due in about 20 minutes and I still have to clean up. Send him back for me when he arrives please." Jean raised a hand over his head as he headed back towards the room. He needed to be alone in silence for a bit. Cleaning up the room was just a perfect way to assure that he'd get just that. His nerves were frayed and needed a moment to collect himself. Marco was a fucking whirlwind knocking the breath from his lungs and the coherence from his mind. Everything about Marco had him falling over himself and he knew after today the games would only grow in intensity.

All the while he tattooed for the night he couldn't stop thinking about the way his lips felt over his own, his hands on his skin, the sound of his voice in that shiver sending tone, or the heat of his breath against his neck. Marco was keeping his mind filled with nothing but him. It was a bit concerning but he was lucky that it vacated eventually. His mind had then gone to what was going to happen tomorrow at the party. Marco had dismissed Levi and Eren so readily but perhaps that was because with him attending the party he was going to be meeting Marco's coworkers and friends.

The very moment that sunk in he began to feel more than a bit nervous about it. What if he screwed something up? Would Marco's friends even like him? At least he knew they liked the same kind of music and that was the only thing he knew that he could use. Maybe Marco would keep him from feeling too awkward around all of them. How many people were even going to be there. This was the first time he'd heard of an ugly Halloween sweater thing but oh well. People in the area held strange traditions but to be fair orange wasn't exactly a pretty color on anyone.

Jean's night began to wrap up and thankfully after dismissing Eren and Levi, more like shoving them out the door, he was able to clean. He spent the night cleaning at his own pace and while it was Friday, he stayed open later, he was just beginning to clean a little after midnight. While wiping down the piercing room he got a text. Removing the phone he looked down to, of course, see Marco's name on his phone.

  
  
  
  


_"What a dork."_ He murmured to himself. Marco could so adorable without even knowing it. Some part of him wondered if he got embarrassed doing things like that. Jean decided to agree to his demand. Raising the phone he took a selfie of himself smiling and sent it to Marco. After a few moments he received a photo from Marco doing the same. Just another reason to like the silly dork. Saving the image he set it as his contact I.D and replied back to Marco.

Still such a sweetheart. He didn't exactly know how to deal with that but it wasn't so bad. While he finished cleaning he put his phone on the radio station and listened to Marco talk with callers. It was kinda fun to know the face and body behind the voice now. Finishing up he grabbed his phone, locked up the store and headed out to the car where he could listen more intently. On the ride home he enjoyed several of the song playing even laughing as he played All Along The Watchtower for Levi.

By the time he arrived home he was more than ready to eat, shower, and get into bed. It had taken him a moment to get settled in afterwards but as he heard that Marco opened the lines for requests he began to think. If he called in to request something would it be weird? He couldn't say Marco's name on the radio he knew that much. Would Marco even know who he was? Deciding that it would be fun to do it he called in to the radio line. He'd waited about 15 minutes before he finally heard Marco's voice.

"Alright, you're live with Yadkin Valley's Doctor. What can I do ya for?"

He laughed languidly "Hey, honey, mind playing me Rhiannon by Fleetwood Mac?"

It was then he heard Marco's voice drop "Not at all. You're crazy if you didn't think I'd recognize that voice. Here ya go, babe, sleep well." As he disconnected he heard one of his favorite songs lulling him to sleep. Though he was drowsy he was still listening to Marco as he slowly drifted off. He remembered catching bits of conversations of callers asking who he was. There for a moment he'd almost forgotten how popular Marco was women that listened to him. Not that he had to worry, Marco was kinsey 6 gay. It gave him a bit of a laugh before he was finally able to sleep.

When he awoke he began digging through his closet for something to wear. Picking out his attire wasn't too hard but finding something to wear to the party afterwards was. He didn't own a single horrible Halloween designed sweater. Marco might have been shit out of luck on that bit. The only thing that could remotely pass was the orange sweater with black aztec printing across it. Grabbing it from the depths of his closet he picked it up and tossed it to the bed. He then grabbed a pair of black jeans, a white oversized sweater, a thin white tanktop, his black beanie, and his combat boots.

The last thing he wanted was someone to see the multitude of marks that Marco had left on his neck. After his shower he slid on his clothing and made sure he grabbed a scarf to cover his markings while ensuring to grab his second sweater, his keys, and his phone. Just before arriving to work he made sure that he had stopped and picked up some coffee. Peppermint mocha frappe was on the menu for himself and before Marco stopped by he'd make sure to make a run to the shop for him. He decided to pair his coffee with a muffin and walked in to the shop with a glare from Eren.

He stuck his tongue out and headed up to his office where he devoured the muffin. Sorting through his appointment book he sighed and put his head in hands. It looked like he was going to be busy the entire day aside from an hour and a half before Marco arrived. There was an appointment scheduled at the half of the hour so he tided up his space and went down to prepare. Grabbing the 12:30pm labeled folder he began by laying out the sketch and sharpening some details before running it through to transfer.

Trudging through several more appointments Jean found himself staring up at the clock. As if he could mentally lurch time forward he focused on the hands of the clock. By the time his break arrived he heaved a thankful breath and took the first moment he had to get out the front door. Anxiety built in his chest as the time crawled closer to his appointment with Marco. Once he'd gotten two cups of cider he headed back to the shop.

It had been awful cold out so he sipped his cider, allowing it to warm his hands as he headed inside. Much to his surprise Marco was sitting on the lobby sofa relaxing and chatting with Eren. Seeing them be rather friendly was charming. Marco fit in rather well as his tattoo on the side of his neck was peering above his scarf. Dressed in a peacoat, a woven scarf, a pair of form fitting blue jeans and a Guns 'N' Roses t-shirt Marco seemed to blend rather well. The ring of the bell had given him away as he entered and both turned to stare.

Approaching Marco he pressed a kiss to his lips shyly and handed him a cup "Return of the favor. I had no idea what to get you."

"I don't drink coffee much so this is great. Thank you." Marco smiled warmly in return taking the cup from him carefully.

Eren rolled his eyes "You two go do whatever it is you do in there and call me when you're done. I wanna see it."

Marco replied quickly as he followed Jean to the tattoo room "Sure thing." Jean sighed and retreated to the tattoo room. First thing he did was move to the desk and arrange his supplies while Marco got comfortable. "So," he heard Marco start as he continued "calling in to the station last night was a bit of a surprise."

"Well I wanted a song and didn't wanna text. Should I not call in?" Jean posed curiously as he rummaged through his plastic drawers for his disposable ink caps.

"I liked it. It was refreshing and I got a laugh from the calls after yours."

"Anything good?" Jean moved and ensured Marco's eyes were on him as he removed his needle from it's packaging.

"Just some asks of if I was calling you babe facetiously, if I actually knew you, if I was kidding etcetera." Marco folded his shirts under his head and laid down as Jean began.

He had to laugh again as he thought back to last night "Haha, yeah I heard some of it."

"I bet. So, you wearing a scarf even though it's pretty warm in here?"

"Uh, well, yeah. It's kinda inappropriate to have hickies showing on my neck now isn't it?"

"I wouldn't know. I don't have any haha."

"Eat me."

"Name a time."

"Oh my god, suck a dick Marco."

"Drop trow."

"Why are you like this?"

"Unresolved intimacy issues?"

"My god. I cannot win, just shut up and go to sleep." Jean grumbled as his frustration grew. Marco was such an ass but he loved it. His amount of snark rivaled his own so it was fun to exchange witty quips but sometimes his mouth really caught him off guard. As he instructed Marco allowed himself to drift off during the process allowing Jean to work at a faster pace. By the time Marco had woken up Jean was placing the finishing touches on the bottom of the tree, tugging down Marco's pants. He might have noticed the intrigued glance Marco was shooting him if he hadn't been so into his zone.

When he finished he began wiping the blood and ink from his skin. It took him a few moments to stare at the tattoo in it's completion. Once large tree of life up Marco's spine with a leather bat winged, devil-like creature holding a key in his hand by the roots as a trapped girl lay entangled into a trap of woven roots. A phoenix rested on one limb while a wheel of fortune sat at the base of Marco's neck. He'd used different mythologies to create various pieces such at the belief of temperance. A young faery sat on a limb as a dragon of water and a phoenix maneuvered around one another as she directed them.

Most of the images constructed on Marco's back were a mix of lighthearted and darker tones. The soft background allowed for vibrance in the other pieces causing them to stand out as he needed. Faeries were flying or relaxing amongst the limbs while other creatures roamed the scape above while below the tree demon shapes took form and caused their misery to those captured. He'd only hoped Marco would like it and by the time he was done examining over the work it was time to show him. Jean raised his voice and called Eren into the room who just stood blinking owlishly.

It was one of the first moments Eren had ever been left speechless but he managed after a bit "Holy fucking hell dude this is amazing. You have to put this in the portfolio."

"Thanks, I will if he'll let me. Whaddya say Marco, you ready to see it?" Jean lead Marco over to the full body mirror and handed him a handheld.

Marco timidly grasped the mirror and raised it before his eyes widened and his voice was nothing more than a whisper "Oh my god, Jean....."

Staring nervously Jean swallowed hard and stepped forward "Yeah?"

"This is fucking incredible. Goddamn you're amazing!" Dropping the mirror he rushed Jean and slung his arms around his shoulder before kissing him hard "I'm amazed. I don't really have words. I never would have thought I could have something so fantastic! Thank you so much!"

Eren snickered snidely as Jean kissed him again and smiled "I'm so fucking glad you like it. Do you mind if I get a picture for my portfolio?"

"Not at all." He smiled softly. After Jean took the image and Eren went to print it in the office and place into one of the open spaces in his portfolio book. Marco took the opportunity to kiss Jean breathless just once more before he had to bandage the tattoo. He was a bit sad he had to cover it so soon but it was part of the deal. Taking Marco by the wrist after he gathered his clothing he paid his fee and gave Jean a wink, another kiss, and whispered promises of another kind of tip to go with his monetary one. Jean liked the sound of it but knew he had to get back to work.

Cleaning the room was a farce in and of itself but nonetheless did so for the 5th time in the day. He'd felt like hot garbage by the end of the night and he knew he had texts from Marco but didn't feel like getting to them immediately. Instead he left Eren to close and grabbed a bite to eat before heading to the party. He changed in the car to his awfully patterned orange sweater and pulled up the directions to the radio station. It was only 15 minutes from the shop so he knew he could make it in a short amount of time.

When he arrived a little after midnight he approached the small building on the overlook of the city and pushed his way in. There was rambunctious laughter sounding down the hall but with all the doors it was hard to know which. Luckily a short, golden haired girl with bright blue eyes directed him to the party. Inside he was blown away. The room was much larger than he'd thought it would be and halfway down the middle was the black glass room he knew to be where Marco was. As the lights brightened he could see Marco inside, blue and red headphones around his neck as he fiddled with controls.

A large blonde man built like a linebacker, in a black cat sweater, clasped him on the shoulder "Hey, nice sweater. Who're you?"

"Uh, Jean. I'm here t--"

Before he could finish the man laughed loudly and pressed a button at a small desk leaning into the microphone "Hey, Freckles, your boytoy is here. Want me to send him in?"

Looking towards the booth he watched Marco grin wildly and nod as his voice came over a speaker "Sure thing, Reiner, send him in. Be nice, hear me ya fucking brute?"

"I gotcha." He grumbled before turning to Jean "My name's Reiner, I'm the sound assistant. It's nice to meet you. Just be quiet when you go in since he's live."

"Thanks. Nice to meet you too." Jean slid through the crowd of others and pushed open the glass door as he took a look around the room. It was sound proofed and easy to see out of, no wonder Marco had been grossed out last night. Marco sat in the center of the room behind a desk that stretched from wall to wall connected to a soundboard and computer. Above him flashed a bright red light signalling that he was live on the air so he stood back and waited. Marco curled a finger towards him, beckoning him over as he lowered one headphone and kept the other over his right ear.

Marco waved a hand "C'mere."

Jean cautiously stepped over as the light above them no longer flashed "What's that mean?"

As he pointed to the light Marco smiled "Commercial break. Thanks for coming, have a seat?"

It might have been for a laugh but Jean shrugged and sat on his thigh "You're welcome. Nice little set up you got going on here. You spend almost 12 hours a day locked in here?"

"Yup. Welcome to radio hell. We've got two minutes before commercial break is over so here's the run down," Marco began gesturing to the people in the room "you met Reiner. He's brute but he's my sound guy, keeps callers logged, makes sure everything is swell. Tall brunette guy to his right is Bertholdt, we call him Bert, he's my supervisor. He's also really great at tech support, he's fucking Reiner also so theres that. The brunette in a suit is Ymir, she's pretty great but hit on the receptionist on she'd gut you faster than you can blink. She's our station manager. You know Annie as the blonde and that's about it."

Taking a pause to take it all in he noted each position, laughing at the sweaters grew in horrid intensity "So what's up with the receptionist?"

"Ymir wants to bang her."

"Oh I see. Everyone is really not familiar with "don't shit where you eat" huh?"

"Watch it, even I wasn't wise to that one. So, Reiner's giving the countdown, we're going live in 10." Marco fumbled around and found a pair of headphones he plugged in "Put these on so you can hear." Jean complied slipping the headphones over his ears "Alright guys. So it's approaching 1am which means I'll be leaving you shortly but I'll be taking calls and requests until then." As a button lit up on the upper right of the board Marco turned to Jean "Heya babe, go ahead and hit that button for me. For those of you listening I happen to have a rather special someone who came to see me at work tonight. Call in, tell us hi, help me help 'em learn the controls."

Jean tried to hide his furious blush as Marco said that over the air but couldn't hide it when he hit the button and the caller's voice came through his headphones "Oh! So the Doctor's sweetie is in! So, you're a guy right?"

Marco prodded him and he shakily responded "Uh, yes, last I checked."

"Do you listen to the show?!"

"I do, yes, is there a song you'd like played?"

"Why don't you pick one that explains how you feel about the Doctor!"

Jean only grew redder as Marco snickered and cut in "He turned redder than cherry. I think you embarrassed him! Why don't I pick one and he can get the next one?"

The woman practically squealed "Yes!! Thank you! This is amazing!"

Marco chuckled "Thank you. So, in that case how about some of this?" Jean watched as he pressed some buttons on the board and pulled up a song on the computer. He'd selected to have "Calling Dr. Love" played. He could not have groaned harder. Trying to escape his clutches, he moved to leave but Marco tugged him back "Oh no, you're not going anywhere. You haven't seen the ugly sweaters haha, speaking of, yours isn't really festive."

"Ugh, I own nothing festive. The closest I have is this orange Aztec nightmare."

"I still think it looks fine on you, because it's you. At least it isn't Bert's with the witch faceplanting on it."

"True....that is...unsettling. Now where's the alcohol? I need a drink." Jean grinned and climbed off Marco's lap as he gestured to the table outside the booth. He headed out to the party where everyone introduced themselves and gave him a smile. It was nice that it was a small get together and everyone was rather nice and accepting. Spending a few moments outside the booth with everyone, he took a few drinks and carried one back for Marco while he finished his segment. Marco took a hold of the glass and gestured to various controls showing him how to play the next song.

While he was having fun learning everything he found that Marco was having some fun himself. He'd grabbed Jean's whiskey finishing off what was left in the glass while Jean operated the controls for him. Once the time hit 1am the two were out of the booth and mingling with the others as Ymir took over inside the booth. There wasn't much talk radio to be spoken of while under the woman's control but when a segment did start she was certainly funny. Watching Marco interact with his friends, hear about some rather interesting stories of how Marco goofed off while on the air both at this station and the last, it was incredible. Marco in his natural environment, in his element, was nice. He wore a bright smile while somehow managing to stomach a candy corn patterned sweater.

During the night he began to notice the intake of Marco's drinking. It was bordering on heavy handed. At first while he saw the juice container gone, he assumed he'd been drinking it, until he noticed Marco slur. Grabbing the drink from his hand he took a sip and immediately felt the intense warming burn down his esophagus and knew Marco was drinking brandy. He began to wonder just how much but had absolutely no need to ponder for much longer. Looping an arm around his waist Marco drug him against his side chuckling.

"Heeyyy....." Marco drawled as he smiled over at him.

Just from the scent of his breath, it took no genius to realize, Marco was hammered.


	7. What Goes Bump In The Night? - 10/23 - Spirit/Bones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco gets sloshed, taken home, taken care, says things in a drunken stupor he regrets by sunrise, Jean pushes the issue, skeletons come out closets, and the boys dress up and head to a haunt dressed up with Jean's nephew.

His head was a bit fuzzy. It was almost like he was swimming in his own thoughts unable to completely coherently voice his own thoughts and opinions. While he leaned over to Jean he grinned and tugged him closer.

"Heeyyy...." He grinned.

Jean immediately grabbed the drink from his hand, scowled, and sat it down as he stared up at him "Hey! Look at me. I'm taking you home."

Recoiling the harsh tone in his voice Marco shook his head "Don't yell at me."

"I am not yelling at you." Jean fussed and he turned to Reiner "You seem to work with him well, tell his freckled ass that he's out of it."

Patting his shoulder Reiner winced and looked to Marco "Yeah....he's right, man. See, this is why we don't let you drink, Marco. You get argumentative first. Just go home. We got this."

Marco scoffed "I'm jussss fucking fine. I can manage!"

Walking out of the booth Ymir approached him, caramel eyes studying him sharply "Listen to that boy. You're off your ass. Go home. It's an order."

Rolling his eyes Marco raised a hand to his forehead "Yesss ma'am hahaha."

Almost toppling as he lost his balance Jean leaned into him tugging him back to his feet "Don't worry. I'll take him home but I need his address."

Bertholdt stepped over, looming over Jean as he pulled out his phone "Here, type it into your GPS. Also, Marco has a security code on the door. It's 061988. You'll need that too along with this," Berthold's kind expression fell as he whispered to Jean _"leave a light on."_ Jean thanked him and everyone else before heading out the door and force dragging Marco along with him. Making it down the hallway, Marco's vision blurred and his steps seemed much harder to take. As they reached the reception desk Krista moved to open the door for them and Marco vaguely could hear her thanking Jean. He had to scoff a bit at that. So what he had some drinks? In a bit he'd fine.

He wanted to fight Jean on the matter but his ability to control his basic motor functions was in fact impaired. Jean helped him into his car which was much roomier than he imagined. The urge to rebel was strong but the urge to be sick was stronger. Trying his best to refrain from puking in Jean's car he closed his eyes and tried to forget he was moving. Unfortunately the heat was on in Jean's car and the way Jean drove was making his head spin far faster than he wished. Everything in the moment seemed to be working entirely against him and he was already on the edge.

20 minutes later they had arrived to Marco's apartment and he immediately opened the door and retched the contents of his stomach into the parking lot. He didn't feel as well as he thought he would after throwing up. Jean had thankfully left him to purge his stomach by himself and instead gone to open the door. When he came back down the stairs he found Marco laying back on the hood of his car with his elbow tossed over his eyes. Marco didn't exactly want to move since the chill in the air felt nice and Jean's car felt colder. Fortunately, however, Jean was able to convince Marco to come back and head up to the apartment.

Stumbling down the hall Marco braced himself against the wall an headed for the bathroom. While he once again got sick Jean went into the kitchen to grab him a glass of water. Marco was so out of it he forgot all about Jean once he'd disappeared from sight. After stripping off his clothes and chucking them to some unknown region of the bathroom he laid out on the floor in his boxers. The chill of the tile floor felt amazing as it combatted the heat in his body and in that moment all he wanted to do was sleep. Closing his eyes Marco tossed an arm over his eyes and paid no attention to the goings on inside his apartment.

During the time of which he was indisposed Jean left Marco to himself and tried his best to explore Marco's apartment. Locating the aspirin he popped the cap and grabbed two of the circular orange tablets and headed into the room with a glass of water. He'd sat them on the bedside table beside the alarm clock that was projecting the time on the ceiling. After turning off the projection he headed towards the bathroom. He'd found the projection a bit odd until he moved to the bathroom to catch a glimpse of how Marco slept. Flat on his back and arm over his face he watched the rise and fall of Marco's stomach noticing how quickly he'd fallen asleep.

Bending down he shook Marco gently "Hey....hey Marco. C'mon if I let you sleep like this you'll _kill_ me in the morning."

Groaning as Jean pushed up his arm Marco whined "Ugghhh I juss wanna sleeeep."

"Then let me get you in bed, okay?" Jean tugged an incredibly heavy Marco to his feet with some help.

Marco wobbled to the bed where he thankfully collapsed yet managed to secure a rather tight grip around Jean's wrist "Don't go."

The words were a soft whisper barely audible as Marco hid his face in the pillows so Jean took a seat on the bed "Okay. I have to get your clothes off the floor first."

"Mmkay." Was all he he mumbled. He wasn't even in the slightest bit coherent enough to recall what he was doing. Marco just knew that Jean was there and he didn't want him to leave so he simply stated it. His state of inebriation had long passed blissful and was now bordering on annoying. The ability to feel himself getting less sick was growing but he was still hazy enough to not have complete control of his actions or words. Once Jean returned he made Marco sit up, to which he vocally detested, and then he was made to drink water and take the aspirin he'd brought

When Marco laid back down Jean fought with himself mentally but decided it couldn't hurt. Stripping down to his tank top and boxers he climbed into Marco's bed and faced opposite of him hoping that Marco had once again seamlessly managed to slip into sleep. Instead of sleeping, like he thought, Marco sought out the closest source of cold he could find which happened to be Jean. Wrapping his arms around his hips Marco buried his face into Jean's back and refused to release him.

"Don't leave." The words were soft again and he couldn't help it as his mind played violent tricks on him.

Jean softly patted a hand at his hip "I'm already undressed, Marco, I'm not going anywhere."

"Please," he was begging now, his voice trembling, his breath shaky against his back "don't leave." Turning in Marco's hold he ran his fingers through Marco's hair to see that Marco was in fact asleep. He was talking in his sleep. Jean was unaware of Marco's past running rampant as it replayed through his dreams. Marco was in a state of trapped horror and Jean knew not the smallest trace of it. About the moment Marco's grip tightened to an almost unbearable strength he wrapped his arms around him.

"Marco. Wake up," Jean paused and ruffled his hair "Marco, wake up. It's okay."

Jumping as he awoke Marco's heavily lidded chocolate eyes looked up to Jean before he buried his face into his chest "I'mm 'kay."

Raking his fingers through his hair Jean clicked his teeth "Tsk. No, you _aren't._ Not really. It's okay Marco." Marco wasn't responding and maybe Jean thought he wasn't gaining back his coherence slowly but he was wrong. As Jean continued to speak Marco was able to make out the just of his words "I think it's interesting to see you like this. You're not some infallible man. You have weaknesses like everyone else, like me, and it's fine. Will you tell me?"

Nuzzling closer to his skin Marco hiccuped and began shakily "Dunn like the dark...people _leave_ in the dark....people get _left_ in the dark."

"Why don't you like the dark exactly?"

"The dark letsss thingss in...."

"What things?"

"Memmmoriess......"

"What kind of memories? Who left?" As Jean pushed again Marco clamed up. He refused to say anything else giving a shake of his head. Marco began to drift off again as Jean held him closer. Part of him had known he'd said too much while the other half simply didn't care. It was sober Marco's problem and not his own in the moment. His mind was already adrift as Jean gently stroked his hair keeping him calm. Jean wasn't sure how to feel about the process. All he knew was that Marco was vulnerable like this. It was no wonder he wasn't allowed to drink but in this time Marco needed him so he'd stay and do what he could.

Awaking with a massive pounding in his head and stinging pain behind his eyes, Marco slowly opened his eyes. He was sprawled out on his back in the center of the bed limbs stretching in all directions as if he were a starfish. Rolling onto his side he sighed and trudged to the bathroom. There was a rancid taste in his mouth he knew he needed to be rid of immediately. While brushing his teeth, Marco's memories began to fill in by small bits at a time. The longer he was awake the more memories came flooding back and the more he didn't even want to think about seeing Jean.

He'd been horrendous and Jean in no way needed to put up with that. On the upside at least he didn't try to have sex with Jean....or did he? He couldn't remember everything. The overwhelming embarrassment reddened his features but he knew with Jean gone he'd be able to think through the day. To make it through the day, however, he needed to wake himself up sufficiently. A shower was the one thing he knew would wake him faster than anything so he decided to hop in and get ready for the day. At least it was his day off and he could relax his hangover off hopefully so he getting ready for the day simply meant washing off last night and lounging around the house.

30 minutes later he was stepping out of the shower far more enlightened than he had been earlier. Mortification had set in when he realized everything that had happened but he'd allowed himself to not dwell. He'd give Jean some space so he pushed his hair back from his face and decided to go pick out a pair of his lounge pants. While he was perusing through his drawers he found a pair and had about dropped the towel on his hips until he heard a voice behind him.

"Good morning Marco." Jean greeted softly "How're you feeling?"

Eyes wide in horror Marco turned his head over his shoulder and put a hand to his head _"Goddammit,"_ he heaved a sigh and turned around placing his back on the wall "sorry, Jean...I'm really--"

Jean put a hand on his hip and rolled his eyes "People get drunk. It's fine. If I got drunk you would have done the same for me, right?"

Unable to deny the fact he would have, Marco nodded his head "Yeah...I woulda." His voice dropped and he cast his eyes down "Listen, I don't exactly know all of what happened last night but most of the night I remember. Any chance you're gonna forget about what I said in bed last night?"

At seeing the blush on his cheeks Jean stepped up to his chest making eye contact "Not _one_ in fact, I want to know _more_ about it. First let me see your back."

Marco grimaced but spun around "I'm not exactly too keen on talking about it Jean. As for my back, I kept the bandage on, I wasn't able to do much this morning."

"I respect that," Jean stated as he ripped off the entire bandage on Marco's back causing him to jump "however, I also know you're going to _have_ to tell me if you plan on sleeping on with me. I don't want you running off on me, that too much to ask?"

"GAH! That hurts!" Marco squealed as he felt his skin rip with the tape "I wouldn't run off on you. I can be in the dark.....just not _alone."_

"Lemme wash my hands and I'll wash your tattoo for you." Jean disappeared for a few moments returning with anti-bacterial soap and unscented lotion "You can tell me while I do this. Come sit on the bed."

Agreeing to sit, Marco moved to the bed as Jean sat behind him going over his work "It's not exactly something I tell people about."

"Then why did Bertholdt tell me to leave a light on, huh?" Jean retorted.

"Because the power went off in the old station and I had a severe panic attack."

"And that's something I need to prepare for Marco. If you want more than to sleep with me I'm going to _have_ to know these things. I'll tell you how I don't have contact with my parents and if they send me anything I immediately feel sick and sometimes even do get sick from getting anxious. They decided that when I didn't go to college I wasn't worth the family name and had me cut out of everything. Only when I became successful did they think I deserved to speak to them again. I decided they weren't worth me. We all have fucked up shit in our pasts but it doesn't define us Marco."

"I'm sorry, Jean....I can't imagine what that's like."

"Not fun is the answer. I've had them barred from any premise I'm at for more than 4 hours so the shop and my home. I only see Kelly and Donovan from my family. Lost Soul came from the fact I still don't know where I'm going in life. Nothing feels quite like it's right but I'm me. Without my experiences I wouldn't be the person I am today. Because I'm lost, and don't know my destination, I can take as much time figuring out paths. There is no wrong way but when it feels right I'll know where I'm supposed to be. Lost doesn't necessarily have to be bad, huh, Lost Boy?"

"I see what you mean, though mine is perhaps a bit different. My father used to call me his little Lost Boy since I said I never wanted to grow up and I watched Peter Pan religiously when I was little. He used to do everything with me. I never left his side. I was 13 when he died and then I knew I _had_ to grow up to support my mom. She fell apart at the seams. I watched her sink and I had to be the man of the house and help her pick up the pieces after the funeral." Marco's voice trembled ever so slightly as he took a deep breath.

Jean's hands on his back stopped moving "Marco--"

"It's fine. If I don't finish I won't be able to keep this up. If you look to your right you'll noticed the folded flag on the shelf above my bed. It was dark last night and you weren't in here long enough the other day to see it. It's the flag from my fathers funeral. When I have it, and I don't feel like things are going I well, I look up at it and remember everything he used to tell me. Having it above me... I still feel like he's looking over me along with my mom." Marco took another steadying deep breath and continued "I had just turned 13. It was literally a couple hours after my birthday party. I was so happy, my dad had spent the entire day with me, just the two of us." He laughed bitterly, cleared his throat and kept on "I should have know that it was too good to be true. Later that night he snuck into my room. He didn't think I was awake for a bit until I turned around, opened my eyes for a flash, saw his dress, and began sobbing. My dad laid down in bed with me, hugged me tight and told me how he'd gotten a day extension on his deployment so he could spend time with me on my birthday before he was shipping out. I didn't want him to go. I _knew_ what would happen. I _felt_ it, Jean, I can't explain it, but I did. He told me about where he was going, said he'd be gone 4 years probably and by the time he got back we would miss doing a lot of things together. He told me he loved me, over and over again, and I knew then that _he_ knew too. I laid there with him as we talked about all the fun we had that day until I fell asleep. When I woke up he was gone.....and he _never_ came home. We found out he died a few days later. The convoy hit an IED on the way to his base."

Before he could say anything else Jean, got off the bed, flung his arms around his neck, and pressed a kiss to his lips "I'm _so_ sorry Marco. I'm so sorry."

Marco sniffled and hugged Jean tightly "Me too. I used to think if I had said something he would have fought to stay, he wouldn't have gone, but when I grew up I knew it wouldn't have mattered. That night he gave me his knife, told me to keep it safe, he'd be back for it and he'd show me how to use it. See, I was young when I knew I didn't like girls and I got made fun of for it. My dad taught me so much. Not to care what others think, how to stand up for myself. My dad was my hero. My dad _is_ my hero. And....I... I get _scared_ in the dark...my body panics....I feel like I'm losing _everything_ again. In the dark my mind doesn't think rationally, all I feel is chest constricting, lung squeezing, paralyzing fear. It's like reliving the one of the two worst days in my life and my body just can't deal. I need light or I need someone there. I can't do it _alone."_

Settling himself in Marco's lap Jean placed his hands to Marco's cheeks and met his gaze "Listen to me Marco," he smiled as warmly as he could "I swear I'll _never_ leave you in the dark. Figuratively and literally. On _anything_. Is this why you like working graveyard shift? So that when you go to sleep it's light out?"

He nodded "Yes. I like a little darkness but just enough to let me sleep. I appreciate this Jean.....I _really_ do."

Jean lowered his hands to Marco's neck as he leaned into Jean's chest _"Whatever_ you need I'll give. I want you to feel like you can tell me _anything._ There's something I'd like to do with you tonight if you'll let me."

Mumbling into his chest Marco hummed "Hmm, what's that?"

"There's a haunted house and a carnival thing that's giving out candy that my nephew wanted to go and I promised I'd take him. Kelly's too much of a scaredy cat. Will you go with me?" Jean asked softly as he combed his fingers through Marco's damp hair.

"I'd like to say yes but is it gonna be _dark?"_

"Maybe. It's gonna be dark when we get there but I think pieces of the haunted house will be in the dark."

"Jean..."

"I'll be there. I promise. I won't let go of you because chances are I'll be clinging to you for dear life. Little known fact but I'm pretty jumpy."

"I dunno....I'm not good in places like that."

"Please? I _promise_ I'll repay you with a better date at my place Monday night."

"Halloween? You know I have to work on Mondays."

"Tell 'em you want the night off."

"I'll _try_. Now, do we have to dress up for this?"

"Do you wanna? Donovan is gonna have me do his makeup but I'll let you do mine if you want." Jean chuckled as Marco moved from his chest.

Marco smiled "Sure, but I get to pick and you can say _nothing."_

Jean agreed, placing a kiss to his lips "Deal. So, how about you get up, put something comfy on, and we'll grab something to eat and soak up your alcohol."

Tossing him to the bed beneath him Marco moved to loom over him, towel slipping down his hips "I kinda like _this_ position better."

As Marco slid a hand up his hip Jean placed a hand at his towel "I think I'll pull this off if you get too cocky in your vulnerable state."

 _"Go ahead_. Pull it off." He purred awaiting Jean's choice.

"You're not wearing anything under this are you?" Jean asked flatly.

"Nooppeee," Marco grinned deviously "but I guess I could use some food. I'll get dressed. You should too even though seeing you in hardly anything in my bed is incredibly tempting."

Jean shoved him back as he sat up "I bet it is. Just get dressed." As he crawled off the bed he kissed Marco on the cheek and grabbed his own clothing heading into Marco's bathroom to shower. He had to admit that he felt a bit better that Jean knew....he didn't have to hide it. Being scared of the dark wasn't something that ever came up in conversation before he dated someone. A grown man being scared wasn't exactly attractive, and it was one of many insecurities he had about himself, but Jean had accepted it so willingly. Perhaps he was correct to want more than a physical relationship was Jean, though it was early, he didn't care. He knew what he wanted and he wanted Jean.

His mind worked, turning gears, about Jean while he got dressed in something as simple as an oversized sweater and a pair of sweats. Truth be told he wasn't even hungry but eating with Jean first thing in the morning sounded delightful. Once he was ready he awaited Jean to get out of the bathroom. It was hard to fight the tug in his gut as he saw Jean with his hair falling down in his face covering his eyes almost. He looked beyond attractive. In response to his view Marco turned his head away, grabbed his phone, and headed out of the room to grab his keys.

Looking down at his phone, he turned it on and had a missed call and two texts from Reiner. He couldn't help but laugh. That big fucking teddybear was worried about him.

  


Once he was finished Jean appeared with a smile and made for the door. Jean fished his keys out of his pocket and gestured for him to follow. Marco allowed for Jean to pick their restaurant and so they settled on a small family dining establishment where it seemed Jean was rather well known. Picking around at most of his food Marco sat back and listened to Jean talk. It was oddly relaxing to hear him speak of his family even though he wasn't a part of them. Jean showing some of his own vulnerability made him feel loads better for completely dumping his baggage on him earlier.

As a 'thank you' for taking care of him last night Marco had agreed to pay for breakfast and the two left the diner rather happily. During the drive up to the station Marco slipped his hand over Jean's thigh to which he picked up and placed back on his own leg. Marco was about to ask what was wrong but instead Jean flipped his hand over and laced his fingers with Marco's as it sat over his knee. Jean wasn't aware that it was things as simple as that action that made Marco more aware of the fact he was not going to let him be 'the one that got away' anytime soon.

When they made it to the parking lot of the radio station Marco leaned over the console and kissed Jean sweetly "Mmm, you taste like syrup haha."

"You taste like tea," Jean responded as he kissed him again "mmm, so you leave me here for now but I can come over with Donovan say around 9?"

Marco couldn't resist going for another kiss, exhaling deeply as Jean nipped his lip as he retreated _"Hey, now,_ do that and it'll make me not wanna leave. 9 sounds good. I'll see you then. Have a good day."

"You too. Take aspirin it's on the counter, drink water or gatorade, you don't need to be too hungover. See you later, Marco."

"Goodbye, Jean." Marco exited the vehicle and headed to his own. It was then he decided to head into the station to speak with Ymir. The only person who could cover him tomorrow was her and he really wanted that date with Jean. Sure, it wasn't exactly business related but he didn't care. After heading inside Krista informed him Ymir was in her office at the end of the hall. Taking a deep breath he inhaled and approached the office at the end of the hall, also known warmly as, the gates of hell.

Knocking softly, Marco rapped "Ymir?"

He heard a flat "Come in." Entering the office he took a seat in front of her desk and was about to open his mouth before she responded "I'm not giving you tomorrow off. I don't have enough heads up. What I can do is give you half a night. Work until 1 again and I'll take over."

"How did--"

"Reiner. Now go on, get your hungover ass back home. You look awful."

" _Thanks._ " He rolled his eyes and left the office shutting the door softly behind him. Now the only he had to worry about was what he was going to turn Jean into for the trick-or-treating and the carnival. When he got home it was the first thing he did. Sitting on the sofa, he played a movie on Netflix for background noise and began searching for ideas on the web. Immediately he found an idea he loved so he decided to grab his makeup box from the bathroom and see if he had what he needed for it. Once he'd secured everything he needed he began checking for his own idea.

After several hours of waiting and being completely bored out of his mind 9pm rolled around and he found himself oddly excited. The very moment the doorbell rang Marco sprang off the sofa and towards the door. Upon opening it he noticed Donovan dressed as decaying corpse, or a zombie, he really had no idea what kids for going for these days. Much to his surprise Jean drug him forward and kissed him in greeting as his nephew giggled. His eyes went wide but was informed he was not the first man he'd seen his Uncle Jean kiss.

It took him severely off guard but nonetheless he allowed them in and began working on Jean's makeup as he drug him to the bathroom. Donovan sat at the foot of Marco's bed examining the collection of makeup and clothes laid out there. He was watching intently as Marco began darkening Jean's face. Blocking out half of his face was proving fun until Jean began dabbing his face with paint. He tried his best to avoid it but he ended up with white and black face paint streaking down his face by the end of it all. Marco had been working on Jean's neck and collarbones when Donovan snapped a photo of them.

Jean informed him that he had Jean's phone so it was alright. Shaking his head at 9yr olds and cell phones Marco continued on. After an hour Jean's makeup was done and he was a fantastic looking angered spirit. Jean's natural sharp features just looked so perfect with the tone of the makeup. Even Donovan pointed out how he'd made Jean look dead and angry which was how he'd picture his uncle were he a tormented spirit. Marco chuckled and ruffled his hair before he asked if he wanted to help him with his while Jean got dressed. Donovan readily agreed.

Another hour later Marco had half of his face, arm, and chest blacked out with skeletal paintings atop them. A half human, half skeletal reaper was fun especially after the red contacts. Donovan wanted pictures before they left so after Marco slipped into his tattered robes the three of them took several photos. It even surprised Jean when he wanted a picture of just he and Jean. Not one to disappoint a child Marco wrapped his arms around Jean's hips from behind leaning his chin on his shoulder while Jean scowled. In the second photo Marco turned in time to catch Jean kissing him. Before they could wrestle the phone away Donovan uploaded them to Jean's Facebook.

Marco facepalmed but ultimately kinda liked it. It showed there was someone in Jean's life, someone who looked terrifying and who his nephew liked, that felt like a win. After they got into the car Jean claimed back his phone and typed in the address to the haunt. Marco sat back and enjoyed most of the ride there though it was completely out in the middle of nowhere and began to freak him out a bit. Donovan and Jean seemed far more excited at the fact it was located miles from the nearest spot of cell service. Once they got out of the car they began to take Donovan around for the trick-or-treating bit.

He'd collected a mass amount of candy and could no longer hold it all so they brought it back to the car then headed for the haunted house. They'd received their information before entering that they agreed the actors were allowed to touch them if they went in. Jean willingly stayed in the middle of them mainly to keep his hand in both Donovan's and Marco's as they agreed and entered. Marco greatly appreciated the action. The moment the lights went down and Marco couldn't see a hand in front of his face his breathing began to shallow and all he heard was Jean.

"It's alright, Marco, I'm right beside you." He felt a squeeze of his hand as it was Donovan who led the way through the pitch black room to make it to another room. Marco's panic state was teetering on the edge of relaxed and active. He didn't want to break down in here. That was the last thing they needed. Unfortunately another of the last things they needed was for Marco to break the rules. In the moment a hand reached out for him and the lights flickered, Marco's panic state took far more effect to 'fight or flight' than he'd meant it to. Jean clung to Marco as the actor jumped out at them and Marco's go to reaction was a mix of a scream and right hook hurling.

The chainsaw wielding demon dropped to it's knees and Marco immediately apologized as he pulled his fist back "I'm so sorry! Are you okay?"

"I'm good," the man stated beneath his mask "don't worry, I won't hold it against you."

Voice sounding a bit too familiar, Marco looked to Jean who laughed and punched the actor in the shoulder "Dammit Eren! I said we were coming not that you had to scare the fucking hell out of us!"

Eren pulled off his mask for a moment "Yeah, well I got Freckles _good_. Thanks for handling the shop today with Levi."

"No problem. Just warn us so Marco doesn't hit anyone again."

"There are a few more rooms, the lights are gonna spazz, power tools are in play, I mean I don't even know the whole rotation for other rooms but I'll send out a warning for the bone dude with a hell of a hook just in case."

Marco shrugged "Sorry, dude. You scared the shit outta me."

"That's my job, just be careful of the next rooms. The reaper, the zombie, and the angry dead ghost group. Nice touch. Take care I gotta group coming, get up there!" Eren shouted with a laugh as he pressed a radio at his hip warning the other actors. Marco felt so bad for punching Eren but his fear had sent him screaming and hitting. The lights went out again and Marco steeled his nerves before he discovered he was now in the middle. Donovan was holding his hand and squeezing tightly as was Jean.

Donovan whispered under his breath "Uncle Jean told me you were scared of the dark. If you're scared, it's okay, I'll protect you too. I'm not going anywhere either."


	8. Quell My Fire - 10/24 - Ice/Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The conclusion of this horrendous story: a conversation with a sister, a night of romance complete with dinner and a fireplace, smutty smut smut, and one meeting with one sweet word to mean the world and end it all.

The end of the haunt was approaching and the entire time he'd jumped at every scare, practically gone hoarse from screaming, yet remained attached to Marco the entire time. Tension rose throughout Marco's body for the duration of the walk but he was unsure if it from the recurring darkness or from the scares. He'd noticed Marco had jumped several times squeezing his hand instead of balling a fist. Donovan had calmed him down a lot which he found absolutely adorable. His nephew was a picky boy, no one was ever quite good enough for his Uncle Jean, but Marco, Marco seemed to be winning him over.

As they exited the haunt Marco ruffled Donovan's hair and dropped to his knees to hug him "Thanks for keeping me safe."

"You're welcome!" He exclaimed and hugged Marco harder.

Jean smiled at the sight before rolling his eyes and huffed "Wow, glad you love your uncle."

Donovan crossed his arms "I love my uncle when he gets me cotton candy."

"You come home with any more candy, boy, and your mother is gonna kick my butt. C'mon you got bedtime and so does Marco." Jean explained as he steered back towards the car.

Marco slipped beside Jean as they were walking "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For bringing me here tonight. Your nephew's a sweet kid, Jean."

"Not really actually. You're the first person around me he's ever liked and you're welcome."

"Really? I'm honored. So....I didn't tell you but I have to work tomorrow. Only until 1, but I still gotta go in."

"Damn....I think I can work around that a little bit. I'll text you my address tomorrow. Just be prepared because it's quite a drive. I live out on the county edge."

"Wow, okay. Sure, I'll be alright with a bit of a drive especially if it means going to your place for a date."

Before getting into the car Jean kissed his cheek "Mhmm, it's gonna be _great."_

Marco grinned as he opened the door for Donovan "I trust ya." Jean laughed to himself and got into the car more than ready to begin the long night of driving. During the car ride Donovan had fallen asleep leaving Jean and Marco to themselves. Keeping his hand in Marco's Jean left his hand on Marco's knee. The radio was turned up slightly, just allowing a light whisper through the air. He didn't mind the atmosphere at the time, it was mostly quiet and he was pretty sure Marco was falling asleep himself. His grip was loosening and he was leaning against the door. He looked adorable all tuckered out from a haunted house and trick-or-treating.

After a half hour drive he arrived back at Marco's apartment. Donovan was still sleeping so he jostled Marco awake and gestured to the complex. Marco stretched and exited the car as Jean did the same, accompanying him up to the door. The two shared a quick kiss and sweet parting words as Jean had to get back to the car to get Donovan home. It was hard to fight the urge to want to stay with him after the day they had with Marco showing his vulnerability and Jean baring some of his own. He'd drug himself away and gotten back into the car to head off to his sister's.

The duration of the ride had even began to cause him to get sleepy but he fought through it and arrived at his sister's home within the hour. He stirred Donovan from his sleep and grabbed the heavy bag of sweets from the backseat. Knocking on the door, he held onto Donovan's hand and awaited his sister to answer the door. It had taken her several minutes to open the door and looked increasingly aggravated as she moved from Jean to Donovan.

Her golden eyes narrowed at him "Jeany you said you'd have him back by 11! It's after midnight! Nice face by the way."

"Sorry, Kelly. The drive there took longer than I expected and I had a pitstop to make. Don't worry though he's been asleep since we left the haunt." Jean replied before yawning widely.

Kelly's expression softened "Oh Jean, how much sleep are you working on? I don't want you driving home this late alone and tired."

"Considering I took care of drunk guy last night I didn't get much but I can get home fine." He tried to convince her futily. She rolled her eyes and took him by the shoulder ushering him into her home as Donovan trailed drowsily at his side. Jean knew she was like this, always protective and motherly. As far as he knew Kelly was basically like his family growing up anyhow, taking the roles of both parents and taking care of him. When she returned from getting Donovan into bed she came downstairs and stood in front of Jean.

Fumbling with her phone she held it out and smiled "So, who's _this?"_

Jean looked at her phone seeing the images Donovan had uploaded to his facebook of them with Marco "Uhh, I plead the fifth?"

"Not a snowballs chance in hell boy. C'mon sit down with me. We haven't talked in a while and you're not driving back like this." She grinned before it fell to a pointed scowl.

Taking a seat on the sectional he sat beside his sister and sighed "Fine. I'll stay but I gotta be outta here pretty early. I can drop Donovan off at school on the way home if you want."

"Sounds good. He'd like that. Now, back to the mystery man." Waggling her brows she elbowed him gently "You didn't tell me you were seeing someone."

Rubbing the back of his neck he shrugged "To be honest we're just figuring things out right now. His name is Marco by the way."

"Marco huh. What's he look like under all that makeup? How'd you meet him? Is he funny?" Kelly rattled off questions leaving Jean in a daze.

Trying to answer them in order Jean slowed his thought process and pulled out his phone "Well, he looks like this," he revealed the selfie contact photo and his 'rebel' photo "and I met him at work. I kinda insulted him and then still got him to stay. He sat for a full back piece that took me over 15 hours to finish. He's funny but he's also an asshole."

"Sounds perfect for you, little brother," she examined the photos closely and smirked "he's a cutie. So, when you say you're figuring things out, does that mean the two of you are just sleeping together and have some slight attachment? What's going on?"

Jean laid his head over onto his sister's shoulder "Thanks. I like him a lot. He's sweet, charismatic, fun, sarcastic, energetic, he can make me smile, and all around he's a great guy."

"So what's the problem?"

"I don't want to get attached to him and then him leave."

"Honey, either way he's gonna leave if you don't say exactly what you want. How much have you seen each other?"

"Every single day for a week. He'd bring me cider and snuggle with me on the roof watching the sunset over town, or invite me to his job's party, spend hours and hours talking about ourselves during the tattoo, and Kelly get this, our first date he took me to a fucking pumpkin patch so we could carve pumpkins."

"Oh _wow_. He's a softie, definitely sweet, he sounds good for you kid. I think you need to tie that one down. Have you talked to him about anything like this? Have you slept with him?"

"Kelly!" He looked over at her with shock as she snickered "No, I haven't slept with him. Not out of lack of desire on either end. Last time we made out in the parlor I thought he was push me to the floor. He's aggressive when it comes to that and I dig it. I asked him about what he wanted.....he doesn't just want to sleep with me I know that much. We're enjoying our pace as we get to know each other."

"You sure he doesn't like girls? Does he have siblings? Haha I'm kidding," she laughed and turned to face Jean "listen, you can always call it official and get to know each other better. That's what dating is for Jean. You don't have to be scared that it's too soon, after all if you both know it won't work, there's no harm-no foul in calling it quits. From what I can gather you two seem perfectly matched and I wouldn't say that about anyone."

"Sorry, Kinsey 6 gay and an only child. I know you wouldn't. _Donovan_ even likes him, sis. _He held his hand_ through the haunted house 'cause Marco's got a serious fear of the dark. He even _hugged_ him at the end. It was fucking adorable."

"The universe has spoken. You lock that boy down and let me meet him sometime. I saw the photos and knew if you let him around Donovan he had to be something you thought worth keeping. Donovan looked all smiles between you two. Do you mind if I share the photo or keep it?"

"Not at all. Donovan took them all, even uploaded them without me, but I think he'd like to have it to. Thanks, sis, I really, _really_ appreciate this."

"Anytime, kid." She grinned and shoved him playfully "I'm gonna head to bed we gotta be up at 7 to get Donovan ready for school."

"Stop calling me kid. You're only 5 years older than me."

"Still like my kid, Jeany. Goodnight, love you, I'll see you in the morning." As the rose from the sofa he wrapped around her tightly as she kissed his cheek.

He returned the sentiment "Goodnight, Kelly, love you. Sleep well and sweet dreams."

Walking up the stairs she turned over her shoulder with a mischievous smile "You too. If you dream of Marco clean up after yourself!" Jean went read and raised a middle finger as he turned to head to the guest bedroom just a few paces away. It'd been a long time since he'd slept over at his sisters place but it still felt comfortable there. After a long, relaxing shower he stripped down and crawled into bed staring up at the ceiling. His mind was awake with thoughts of what his sister had said. Telling Marco that he wanted a relationship with him after a week seemed too fast and too strange but he couldn't deny the spark between them.

Feeding into the fire seemed dangerous but it would be harder to resist doing so. Every moment with Marco was fantastic. He'd felt warm, happy, and wanted. No one else had ever made him laugh in embarrassment for both himself and someone else. Marco was such a dork, he was cheesy and sweet, and he was exactly what he wanted. Nothing less and a whole lot more. Once his mind made itself up he laid there while his stomach knotted trying to think of what exactly he was going to do tomorrow night.

Eventually he had fallen asleep into the early hours of the morning and was less than enthused about waking up at 7am. The only thing keep him from being ill was that he knew once he got home he'd be going back to sleep. While Kelly got Donovan up and ready for school he shuffled ,still half asleep, into the kitchen where he made some coffee. Drinking it down quickly he washed out his cup and moved across the room to get dressed. Thankfully he'd been wearing clothing beneath his costume since it had gotten chilly out the previous night.

During the time he changed into his clothing Donovan came down barrelling down the stairs. He was all smiles as he flung himself into Jean when he stepped out of the bedroom. Kelly was still in her pajamas, tawny hair pulled up into a messy bun as she hugged Donovan and Jean, kissing both their heads before sending them on their way. On the way back to the apartment he dropped Donovan off at school, hugging him tightly and promising he'd spend a whole weekend with him sometime. He'd waved him off, waiting for him to enter the school before leaving then made the trip back to his home.

Once back he'd slept until 10:30 then got ready for work. More coffee, a snack, and the will to see if Eren was alright gave him the inspiration to get to work. Just as he'd assumed Eren was sporting quite a bruise on the left side of his jaw. Before he could object Jean snapped a photo and sent it to Marco with the caption _"nice work slugger"_ just for him to see when he got up. He ran off and barricaded himself into the tattoo room so Eren couldn't get to him to exact revenge. Before he moved off the door he locked it and began preparing for his long day.

It was around 5 when he got his first text from Marco but he was unable to do much more than send out one reply.

His day was rather booked and even Eren was staying busy for the day. Halloween seemed to bring out the daring for spur of the moment decisions such as strange tattoos and intimate piercings. Once it hit around 11 Jean was thankful to be done for the night. Eren was far more thankful since he was no longer required to deal with silly teenagers trying to hit on him. That one had given Jean quite the laugh as some flouncy teenage girls came in that just wanted their navels pierced. Eren had looked positively disgusted and he enjoyed every moment of it.

For his troubles and the amount of bleeders he had to stick for the day, Jean allowed Eren to head home as he cleaned up. It was around midnight when he finished and made it back to the house before texting Marco back.

2 am could not come quick enough. His heart was pounding in his chest with what he knew. After taking a shower and letting his mind slow he set to cooking. It wasn't exactly his forte but he at least knew his way around the stove. Kelly had taught him a few things and even told him a good recipe to create. He'd only hoped that Marco had no allergies to shellfish. As he cooked and waited for things for finish he began to stoke the fire in the fireplace in the den. It was keeping the house a nice temperature and without it he'd freeze so keeping it burning was important.

Time seemed to fly as he moved around the house trying to get things cleaned and prepared for Marco's arrival. Once the doorbell rang he about jumped out of his pants. He'd not checked his phone for a message but Marco had definitely surprised him. Heading to the door, he opened it with a large smile. Marco was standing in front of him with a similar smile holding a bag in his hands. He was wearing his peacoat over a pair of jeans and a simple long sleeved t-shirt giving the impression he'd just wanted to be comfortable.

"Hey," Jean stated as he gestured to his appearance "you look good. What's in the bag?"

Marco held it up and shrugged "I wonder. It smells really good, are you cooking?"

"I might be, why don't you come in?" Jean stepped back and took the cream gift bag from his hands as he ushered him in. Marco was glancing around the den as Jean returned to the kitchen to set the table for the two of them. "Marco?" He called as he finished arranging everything.

Stepping into the kitchen Marco looked to the set table and smiled "Wow. Jean, this is _amazing."_

"Well don't just stare at it. Do you drink white wine?" Jean asked as he held a bottle in his hands.

He nodded "I do. I appreciate it. I could get used to this, ya know?"

Jean poured him a glass and sat down "I bet you could. If you have any allergies or dislike shrimp now is the time to tell me."

"I love all kinds of seafood and I have no allergies." Marco responded as he took his first bite of the dish "Oh my god, Jean this is delicious."

Taking a bite he nodded "Yeah, I like it too haha. So, how was work?"

"Work was work. Got made fun of a bit and got told that everyone likes you."

"That's because I drug your drunk out ass outta there before you could make a _complete_ fool of yourself."

"And look who's giving me more alcohol?"

"Shit. I didn't even think about that."

"It's alright. I'm not gonna get drunk off a glass with dinner."

"Uh huh, sure you're not." Jean jested as the two ate. After they finished eating Jean took their dishes to the dishwasher and kept the bottle of wine out. Picking up the bottle of wine he gave Marco a nod and walked out of the kitchen. Marco picked up his glass and and followed Jean into the den where he stopped in front of the fireplace. He stripped off his jacket, tossing it to the couch before he saw why Jean stopped. A blanket was laid out in front of the hearth along with some pillows. Jean shrugged his shoulders with a smirk as he laid down with his back to the fire and refilled his glass.

Marco raised a brow as he placed a hand to his chest "Oh, how romantic. Someone's trying to get me outta my panties."

"Oh my god," Jean chuckled as he hurled a pillow towards Marco "you ruin _everything."_

Catching the pillow Marco put it beneath his head and tugged Jean closer "Meh, it was funny though. So, tell me, how was your day?"

Leaning into his embrace Jean sighed "Busy. I had a lot of walk-ins since it's Halloween and people get a little ridiculous. My wrists are kinda sore."

Reaching down Marco grabbed his hand "Hmm, well maybe you should have rested them instead of cooking, not like I didn't enjoy it though."

"Yeah, well it's the first time you've been here so I figured I'd do something nice. It's been a rough couple days, do you feel any better?" Jean slipped his hand into Marco's as he stared back him, light concern edging his voice.

He nodded softly "I feel a lot better, thanks, but you know what would make me feel better?"

"What's that?"

"Lay here with me and keep the fire going. It's warm and it's relaxing to have you against me to help wind down from work." Jean's heart thumped heavily in his chest as he turned over and took Marco's wine glass. He sat their glasses by the bottle before scooting back into Marco's arms. Laying there staring at the fire, watching it leap and sway over the oak chops with Marco's breath tickling the back of his neck was just how he imagined this. Marco was right. This was a fantastic way to wind down after work and he could feel himself almost getting sleepy.

True enough that it felt nice with Marco wrapped around him, he wanted to be wrapped around him too. Even though the fire provided adequate warmth Jean twisted in Marco's hold and laid his head against his chest.

"I'm cold." He mumbled softly into his shirt tugging himself as close as he could get.

Marco brushed his fingertips over Jean's neck "Hmm, ya feel awful warm to me but we could always make you warmer." Jean didn't have the chance to say anything once he lifted his head. His words were stolen straight from lips as the warmth from Marco's lips spread over his. Clutching his shirt Jean pulled him forward tilting his head to immediately deepen their kiss. This was exactly what he wanted and no one could tell him otherwise. No one could tell him the heat in his stomach or the fire flaring in his veins was wrong.

The light hint of apple lingered in their kiss and Jean sought more. He stifled a soft mewl into their kiss as he felt Marco's hand run heavily down his body. Rolling onto his back Jean tugged Marco giving him the direction he'd so obviously wanted. With his hands now free to roam Jean's body Marco nipped at his lip before allowing himself to do just that. Palms rushed down Jean's chest as the kisses they shared became rushed. It was getting much more difficult to keep himself quiet as Marco's lips set his skin ablaze leaving trails of bites and kissed down his throat.

Rolling his hips as he accrued some friction between them Marco finally gave in to the carnal desire rushing throughout his body. Grabbing the hem of Jean's shirt he hastily raised it over his head and tossed it to the sofa. With the new expanse of pale skin beneath him Marco began focused on mouthing down his chest. Jean pulled in his lip rings as he let a soft moan sound from his lips. The sound spurred Marco on as he slid down Jean's body letting his tongue dance over his lower stomach before he kissed and nipped at his hips. Tugging at the dermals with his teeth caused Jean to jump and bite down harder on his lip.

In the moment he felt Marco's fingers in the waistband of his pants he softly called "Marcoo."

Looking up Marco removed his hands and titled his head "You want me to stop?" Not saying another word Jean slid back from Marco and walked off to head down the hall. He could only hope Marco took the hint after a moment instead of sitting back on his knees looking dazed and confused. Before he entered the room he looked back and grinned curling a finger instructing him to follow. Just as another show he shimmied out of his pants and tossed them into the hallway.

It was then he heard the shuffle of Marco padding down the hallway. Jean crawled onto the bed and leaned over to the bedside table, flipped on the lamp, and removed a cylindrical bottle of lubricant and a condom. He sat them atop the table as if putting them on display. When Marco made it back to the bedroom he stopped in the doorway and let his eyes rake over Jean's flushed figure. Marco stepped over to the bed where Jean awaited him and arched a brow before his fingers were teasing the bottom of his shirt.

Getting off the bed and to his feet, Jean stood in front of him slowly pushing his shirt up. Marco smirked as he pulled the shirt over his head and failed to noticed Jean sit on the edge of the bed. Fingers slipping behind the button of his jeans Jean tugged him forward blindly. Almost falling Marco stared at him wide eyed as Jean popped the button. Using it as the opportunity he needed Marco crawled onto the bed and waited until Jean situated himself. Looming over him Marco met his gaze and it wasn't something sweet and soft Jean saw in his eyes. What swirled in those decadent umber eyes was more akin to base instinct, lust, and raging desire.

"Can I continue?" Marco whispered seductively. Jean looped his arms around Marco's neck dragging him down to his lips in answer. As their lips connected he realized he'd indeed been correct. The saucy smolder he'd felt in their kiss at first had been replaced by a wildfire. Marco pushed against him and took all he had to keep up. Before long his ability to hold onto cognisance left his body and his actions were driven by instinct. When Marco was busy teasing his chest he knotted his fingers into his perfect silken locks and yanked.

A low rumbling growl sounded in the back of Marco's throat. He looked from his action to meet Jean's eyes for a split second before returning to his action and clamping his teeth around the flesh of his nipple. Pulling the risen flesh in his teeth elicited a delightful moan from Jean's lips only urging Marco to continue. His hips bucked as Marco's mouth trailed lower, and lower, until he popped the band of his boxers in his teeth. The heat of his breath passed through the fibers of his boxers sending a shiver of arousal down his body.

He was so close, so close and yet so far. All Marco's teasing was making him desperate for his contact. Hooking a leg around his hip Jean urged him to pay him more attention. Marco smiled and returned to his lips, softly kissing him and letting his fingers push into his hair. During their kiss Marco rocked his hips, grinding against him and causing him to stifle a loud moan into their kiss. His free hand gripped his hip, blunt fingernails curling into the bone as he pulled his hip into the next hard roll of his own.

Jean's mind was hazy, lost in the pleasure rushing through his body. Erection straining against his boxers Jean wiggled beneath Marco in hopes of more friction to dull the overwhelming fire in his body. Marco obliged for a final time before crawling off the bed to strip off his jeans. Now, clad only in a pair of burnt orange boxer brief leaving absolutely nothing to Jean's imagination, Jean's desire flared.

Sitting up as Marco returned Jean ran his fingers down Marco's chest and looked up to him " _My god._...you're fucking gorgeous."

Half smile splitting his lips Marco's voice deepened "Back at ya. You know what I'm gonna ask---"

"Table." Jean interrupted and gestured to the nightstand.

Marco glanced over and grabbed what he needed from atop the small table "Mmm, you were prepared."

Rolling his eyes Jean inched closer and crawled into his lap with a wry grin "Of course. Now," he placed a kiss on his neck "would you hurry? _Please_ , Marcooo?"

Growl in the back of his throat he shivered "Now who's not playing fair." Jean was lining his throat in kisses while he popped the cap on the lubricant and coated his fingers liberally. He tugged Jean's boxers to his knees earning a thankful groan at the release of his cock from the stifling cotton. Coiling his fingers around his shaft Marco made a short stroke and pulled Jean's voice from his throat. Jean's ability to keep his voice from sounded had long since vanished and had no problems moaning by Marco's ear.

Smearing the pre-come down his length as he continued stroking him Marco used the distraction and reached his hand behind him. Jean's gasp as he circled his entrance plunging a singular finger into him had sent a chill over his skin. All the sounds Jean was making was causing Marco's careful composure to begin cracking. He was trying to be nice, go slow, not push but the more Jean released all inhibition the more he felt the urge to as well.

Hips rocking back onto the intruding digit Jean moved with his rhythm. Jean was incredibly open with his body, his sounds, his actions and it was beautiful. Marco had never met someone so free of inhibition during sex. The embarrassment he'd seen in him earlier had practically vanished when his mind stopped. Pleasure was the only thing he knew and his body was working to experience it all. No wonder now why Jean had wanted to wait to see if he was even worth seeing this.

While he was lost adjusting Jean's body, stretching and loosening him to prepare, Jean whispered by his ear "Don't," he gasped before continuing "hold back. I'll be okay. Enjoy yourself Marco. Let go. Enjoy _me."_ The words jumped straight to his dick. What a mouth. Just as he spoke that he added a second digit thrusting into him harder. Jean's hips rocked back faster as he continued, his teeth biting and nipping at exposed throat, while his fingers tugged at his hair. Jean was in fact trying to force him to let go of what remained of his inhibitions as well.

Deciding the final straw was Jean's fingernails digging into the back of his neck Marco added the third preparative finger. Within moments of Jean panting and moaning as he rocked in his lap he removed his fingers and pushed Jean back to the mattress. Ripping the boxers off his legs, he hurled them to some unknown region of the bedroom and then saw fit to remove his own. It was then Marco saw the hot pink lip print at his inner thigh. For a little tease he pushed his knees apart and licked up his thigh to place a kiss directly over it before moving back. Jean mewled softly at the kiss, looking up in time to watch the erotism behind Marco ripping open the condom wrapper with his teeth and spitting the torn section to the floor. Marco winked and slid the latex cover over himself stroking on a coating of lubricant.

Jean bit his lip as Marco moved to loom over him, aligning himself appropriately before beginning the push into Jean's body. His mouth gaped as he tossed his head back to the pillows as the feeling of Marco filling up was much more than he'd imagined. Reaching out for his jaw Marco bent over him kissing the space just behind his ear as he slid his hand back to pull his hair forcing him to expose his throat. As his teeth bit hard into his flesh Jean arched his back gasping for air.

Since he was adjusted to him Marco used that opportunity to give a hard thrust. Jean reached up, clawing at his chest as Marco continued biting and thrusting hard into him taking his breath. He pushed his hips back, pushing the rhythm. It was nothing like he'd imagined sex with Marco would be like, it was so much more. The built heat between them already had them sweating after just several thrusts. This was exactly what felt right, being with Marco, seeing his face as he took pleasure from his body, just Marco felt right in general. He needed this, he wanted this, wanted Marco, wanted this all the time.

Marco caramel words by his ear brought him back "How's it feel Jean? Tell me." Of course he'd be a talker. Not that he minded Jean found it absolutely sexy hearing him talk with that silken demanding voice.

 _"Amazing,"_ he moaned out _"oh my god, Marco, so good!"_

Kissing him softly on the forehead, not minding the sweat Marco spoke "That's my good boy."

Clawing his skin as Marco slammed his hips Jean panted out _"Harder, baby."_ Obeying, Marco leaned forward to grip the headboard of the bed thrusting his hips hard enough to lurch the bed forward. His other hand wrapped around Jean's length to send him to his orgasm much faster as he felt his muscles tensing. The creak of the bed frame scuffing the hardwood floor wasn't even heard over Jean's voice screaming _"Please god, yes, fuck me! Right there, baby! Right there! Ahhh!"_ Pumping his cock in time with his thrusts, Marco delighted when Jean's orgasm ripped through his body.

The heat in body began dispersing out as he came, spilling over Marco's hand and onto his stomach. His chest heaved with the labor of breathing while he felt Marco's rhythm beginning to stutter. Placing his forehead to Jean's shoulder, Marco kissed his skin so sweetly and groaned _"Fuck"_ under his breath. He'd vaguely felt the warmth as Marco hit his apex, the words _".....god, Jean..."_ were moaned under his breath as he strained for breath. Heavily panting Marco looked up to him, smiling widely, and kissed him. Jean was spent, covered in a myriad of bodily fluids but could not find a care to give as he grabbed Marco's face and kissed him hard.

Marco pulled out and moved around to clean up as Jean panted "Towels.....are in the bathroom....across the hall." Marco nodded and left the room leaving Jean to his thoughts. He was right. This. He wanted this. No matter what he had to do he didn't want to let him go. No one else could have Marco, he wanted him all to himself. A large grin split his lips as he stared up at the ceiling still fighting for easy breath. When Marco walked back in he was carrying a damp towel, a glass of water, and the gift bag he'd brought earlier.

He'd reached out for the towel but Marco shook his head and cleaned his skin, wiping the towel over his stomach. It'd felt weird to have him wipe his own cum off him but whatever. If he wanted to do it he wouldn't stop him, it was kinda sweet. Jean grabbed the towel to continue letting him round the bed to climb in. He dropped the towel on his side of the bed and immediately fell over onto Marco's chest once he was in bed. Listening to the sound of his rapidly beating heart only made his own soar. If this was something he got to have he'd never be able to go back.

"Open it." Marco spoke as he sat the gift on his stomach.

Jean smiled at him and opened the bag, pushing back the gift paper, and pulled out a blood red rose "You got me a rose?"

"I did. Your tip is in there too." He smiled.

Digging around he pulled out a ticket to a Queen concert "Are you shitting me?! You got me a ticket to see fucking _Queen?!"_

As Jean bolted up Marco chuckled but couldn't say anything until Jean stopped kissing him "Haha, I did, but I got us tickets. It's next weekend."

"I know! They were sold out when I looked!" Jean exclaimed as he looked over the ticket still unable to believe Marco.

Marco chuckled "I work at a rock station. I got some connections in that department. So, you wanna go with me?"

 _"Hell_ yes," Jean smiled as he laid back down and kissed him "and here I thought _mind blowing_ sex was my tip."

"Gave you more than a tip haha," Marco snickered "but I think it was enough."

"More than I imagined." Jean smirked.

"Telling me you imagined my dick?"

"You _didn't_ imagine mine?"

"Fair."

"Thought so, but uh, can I see your tattoo now?" Jean asked shyly.

Marco pulled back the sheet over them "Sure." Jean leaned over and followed the trail of freckles pooling at his hips and the trail of dark hair stretching down his lower stomach. He looked closer to inspect the tattoo, running his fingers over the constellation before kissing it.

Looking up he saw Marco bite his lip "You did it to mine, 's only fair. Surely that didn't get you excited."

"Your mouth anywhere near my dick gives me ideas." Marco stated flatly.

Jean nodded "I get it. How about round 2 in the morning?"

"You want me to stay over?"

"Like I'd want you to go home after that."

"Okay." Marco stated as he pulled the sheet back and turned off the lamp on the table "I take it you need the dark to sleep."

"I do, but don't worry, I'll be right here, okay? I'm not going _anywhere."_ Jean said with a reassuring kiss. Marco's response was a kiss and to hold him tight against his skin until the two fell asleep from exhaustion. Jean's mind had been so clear, so happy, so content, that when he slept he dreamt of nothing. His body was in strong arms that were determined not to let him go and he was determined to never wiggle free of them. Well.......he was determined to not wiggle free until he woke up first that was. Surprisingly he was able to free himself without waking him up to go shower and begin making breakfast. He knew the two of them needed their energy back.

While he was searching around for clothes he just decided on his boxers and Marco's long sleeved shirt from last night. It was big on him but that made it all the better with the added bonus of smelling like Marco. After being awake for 15 minutes Marco had apparently just began stirring as he heard some rustling. He'd snuck out in just his boxers with wild bed head and come up from behind him as he cooked. He leaned his head on his shoulder and kissed his cheek.

"You even cook after sex _and_ wear my shirt. You're the fucking _best,_ you know that? Mind if I steal the shower?" He asked as he squeezed him.

Jean shook his head "Steal whatever you want. My pants might be a tight squeeze though."

"Thanks, babe." He kissed him again and moved to go shower. Jean had felt rather happy with himself after fixing them breakfast. Though the nagging question still lingered in his head. How was he supposed to ask Marco about their relationship? He didn't want to come off like a clingy girl but he told him earlier he wanted to keep him around. As they ate maybe he'd think of it and could ask before he left. He tried to push the thought back as he heard Marco's steps down the hall. Shirtless, wet, towel around his neck, covered in his marks from last night, Marco could not have looked sexier if he tried. He'd grabbed a pair of Jean's pajama pants to throw on as they fit him perfectly.

While Marco was picking up things in the living room there was a knock at the door "Jean?"

"Oh, uh, it's probably the postman. I have something arriving soon. Would you grab it for me?" Jean called from the kitchen. Marco agreed and pulled open the heavy wooden door only to be met by a woman with a hoodie in her hand. His gut lurched as she stared back at him. Her golden eyes searched his before they fell to his dress. He'd immediately felt awkward but even more so as Jean called out to ask who it was. Marco froze, unable to say anything in fear that maybe Jean knew this woman far more intimately than he'd like if she was holding his clothing.

Jean stepped out to the entryway and squeaked "Kelly! _Jesus christ!_ What are you doing here?!"

"Breaking your house guest apparently. You left your shirt the other night." She giggled as Marco gaped.

Laughing Jean shoved Marco playfully "Marco this is my sister, Kelly, Donovan's mother."

 _"Oh,"_ he was finally able to breathe "I see. I see."

Giving Jean his hoodie she shrugged at his nervousness "I've caught Jean in worse, don't worry. I'm Kelly. You must be Marco."

Without thinking Marco nodded "Nice to meet you. Yeah, I'm Marco, Jean's boyfriend."

The words were out of his mouth before he could think and Marco looked to Jean who blinked slowly, sighing as he grabbed his face and kissed him gently "Yeah, that's Marco, my dork of a _boyfriend._ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking through my shitty story! These prompts confused the hell out of me so I wasn't very good with the takes, I apologize. It was so hard to write this everyday and my hands are killing me so I'm gonna hold off on updating the others for a week. My god. It's over. It was a nice ride though, thanks for coming to my JeanMarcoWeek piece and I hope to see you again.
> 
> ~Hugs & Kisses,  
> ❤♠Neko❤♠
> 
> P.S. If you love RadioHost!Marco and want more, please do yourselves a favor and go check out the fic One of Many Waves by Mars00135. You'll find some tasty little trail mix along the way too with Surfer!Marco and Photographer/Journalist!Jean.


End file.
